Spirit Force: Indivisible
by Ace Neptune
Summary: After splitting off from the Hero Alliance to find themselves, Ace and his friends realize they're on a groundbreaking journey with a girl named Ajna, to save the world from a deity known as Kala. Ace and his brothers eventually come into contact with a mysterious figure who's connected to their past. Watch as Ace and Ajna go on a journey to rediscover themselves and save the world
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Sixteen years ago, four heroes named Indr, Bhadra, Eurynomos, and Angwu battled a being known as Kala, the Goddess of Life and Rebirth who is responsible for creating the world and destroying it when she grows dissatisfied with it. As they fought, Indr used a weapon known as the Brahmastra, to seal Kala. As he was about to fire, Kala attacked him and was about to fire another beam before Bhadra, Indr's wife blocked it at the last second as it gave Indr the chance to fire the Brahmastra, thus sealing Kala away once and for all. The battle was long and hard, and despite their grave wounds, the four heroes were victorious. As they made their way down the mountain after sealing away Kala, they found a young baby girl, Indr and Bhadra decided to adopt her and name her Ajna. Sixteen years later, Ajna has grown into a young woman and became a student under her father's teaching of the body and mind, this is the beginning of her tale along with many other warriors and a familiar group of heroes to save the world once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashwat Village

"_If you can hear me…please…_" A mysterious voice said.

"Hmm?" Ace said as he looked up from his desk as he was in the middle of writing another letter. "Is someone there?"

"_Please...help release me from my suffering…_" The mysterious voice continued.

"What is that voice?" Ace asked himself before he looked out the window and saw a new world in the distance, there were five different lands in a circle floating right next to each other, there were also various kanji's from Hindu Mythology circling around it and in the center was a white sclera with a red pupil. "Could it be coming from there?" he asked himself.

The Spirit Celsius flew towards it as Ace, Simon, Mari, and Saki were soon warped down in what seemed to be a forest.

"Are you sure you sensed something here, Ace?" Simon asked.

"I'm sure of it, and this may sound weird, but I feel strange mystic energy here I've never felt before, not even on the other worlds we were on." Ace said before he clenched his chest. "Urgh…"

"You alright, Ace?" Mari asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I thought I felt a cry for help, as if someone has been imprisoned here for a thousand years." Ace said before seeing smoke and fire floating up in the distance. "What the?"

"That village is in trouble!" Simon said.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Come on!" Saki said as the four hurried to the village.

They soon reached the village to find almost everything burned down before Ace spotted a girl medium length red hair kneeling over a wounded elderly man who wore a white tunic as a young silver-haired man in a military outfit holding a sword stood over them with his back turned leading a group of soldiers and monsters.

"Dad! Are you- Oh no, this looks bad. It looks really bad." the red-haired girl said before looking up at the silver-haired figure. "You! What have you done?"

**Ajna**

**Fearless Young Girl. Has a Rebellious Streak.**

"So, the old man had a child. I'll allow you to say your goodbyes, but your life is forfeit, heretic." the silver-haired man said before spotting Ace and the others. "More stragglers hmm? It doesn't matter, they'll share the same fate as well."

"Ajna...you're strong. You're the best student I could have asked for, and the best daughter." the elderly man said. "I know I've been hard on you. I know I haven't been the kindest father. But things are only going to get harder. You have to-"

"Don't worry about all that right now. I just need you to be okay." the girl known as Ajna said.

"I'm sorry. You were right. There's so much I need to tell you." the elderly man said.

"Dad, save your strength! I'll beat this guy and we'll get you fixed up!" Ajna said as the group ran up behind her.

"I want to tell you everything. I know I should have from the start...but don't worry, Ajna. Death isn't the end." the elderly man said before directing his gaze directly to Ace. "Please...watch over my daughter." he said as Ace nodded and the elderly man closed his eyes one last time.

"Dad? Dad?! Dad…come back!" Ajna said.

"Save your tears for someone who cares, girl. Your life ends now, for the glory of Lord Ravannavar!" the soldier said as he prepared to strike.

"You shall not!" Ace said as he parried the man's attack. "I will not let you harm this girl, her father entrusted me to protect her, and I will not let you harm any more innocent people!" he said as he drew his sword.

"Then you will share her fate!" the soldier said as he readied himself and Mari, Saki and Simon ran up behind Ajna and Ace.

"You killed my father! You burned our village!" Ajna said.

"As I should have. A village that interferes with Lord Ravannavar's vision does not deserve to stand." the soldier said.

"You're an idiot if you think we're just gonna stand by and let this continue." Saki said as she tightened her gloves.

"She's right. The people of Ashwat are strong. We'll rebuild, and your violence will have been for nothing." Ajna said.

"There will be no one left to rebuild it." the soldier said.

"Enough talk, if it's a fight you want…" Simon started as he drew Midnight Black.

"We'll be bringing it to you!" Ajna finished.

The soldier plunged his sword into the ground as a rock fragment floated behind him soon after.

"From what I can tell, he uses some form of Geokinesis that link with his attacks, watch yourselves!" Mari said.

"Got it." Ace said. "Double Slash!" he called dealing two sword strikes in a single attack.

"Flock off!" Simon called firing a barrage of magic bullets at the soldier, dealing multiple hits.

"Take this!" Ajna said as she dealt a punch and spin kick.

"Out of my way!" Saki said as she dealt draw attack with her katana.

"Give up while you can, children. All those who oppose Lord Ravannavar's perfect world will perish by my hand. I swear it!" the soldier said.

"I don't see how murdering innocent people and burning their homes is an idea of a perfect world. If you ask me, your master is nothing but a monster." Ace said.

"How dare you?!" Dhar said as he charged at him and striked as Ace countered with a pommel strike from Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi.

"You'll have to do better than that." Ace said. "Faerie Star!" he called as an orb of light floated above the group and rained down a spray of light, healing their wounds.

"Thanks!" Ajna said.

"A group of children like you couldn't possibly understand...this is part of a larger plan." the soldier smirked.

"Trust me, we do. We've dealt with people like Ravannavar over the years and it always had the same results." Saki said.

"And what would that be?" the soldier asked.

"Their downfall." Saki said.

The group continued their battle with the soldier as both Ajna and the soldier were exhausted.

"Not so big now that you're outnumbered, are you?" Ajna asked.

"None of you have bested me yet, girl." the soldier said before they executed one final charge as a flash of light occured and the soldier was missing.

"What the?!" Saki said.

"Where did the soldier go?" Mari asked.

"Witch! With what magic have you imprisoned me?!" the soldier demanded.

"I can hear him, but I can't see him." Ace said.

"You can hear him too?" Ajna said.

"I don't hear anything." Saki said.

"Come out and face us, coward!" Ajna said.

"You're the coward, spiriting me away with your village magic!" the soldier yelled.

"Shut up! That makes no sense! And you're so loud! It sounds like you're speaking directly into our minds!" Ajna said. "I'll find you-I've just gotta concentrate…" she said as she began focusing her chi as she and Ace found themselves inside a strange realm. "What is this place? I'm...inside myself?"

"It looks like your Inner World. A place that is based on the aspects of your personality and nature." Ace said.

"I-" the soldier started.

"Shut up! But how? And why are you here?" Ajna asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." the soldier said.

"Well, this doesn't change anything. I'm STILL gonna destroy you." Ajna said.

"Ajna, I don't think that's-" Ace started before Ajna tried to hit the soldier, only to have no effect as the soldier tried to attack her only for his attack to phase through as well. "I see, people who reside in your Inner World can't harm nor be harmed."

"Well, wherever this is, if I can't kill you, We're leaving you here. Goodbye." Ajna said.

"But I-" the soldier started.

"I told you to SHUT! UP!" Ajna said.

"Ajna please calm down, killing this man will not bring back your dad. Trust me, I know." Ace said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright…" Ajna said as they exited out of her Inner World and saw Indr still lying on the ground. "We're back."

"Come on, the least we can do is give him a proper burial." Ace said.

Ace and the others helped Ajna set up a grave and burial for her father as Ace put a flower on top of it.

"We haven't fully introduced ourselves, but my name is Ace Neptune. This is Mari, Saki, and my younger brother, Simon." Ace said. "And your name is Ajna, correct?"

"That's right, nice to meet you all!" Ajna said. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances." she said with a sad look. "And dad, no matter what tension was between us, I loved you anyway. I will get stronger, and find out what you want me to become."

"Your father fought bravely. As a warrior I recognize-" the soldier started.

"You do not get to talk about him, ever." Ajna said. "We're going to find this "Ravannavar of yours now. He'll answer for what he's done here. And you can either help us get to him or you can rot in there. Rebuilding the village will have to wait."

"Oh, I'll bring you all to him. As a trophy." the soldier said.

"You may try." Saki said.

"I'll have the others come down here and help rebuild this village while we go after Ravannavar." Mari said.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Ajna said. "Now let's go, everyone!"

"(Well, seems like we'll have to go along with this for now because there's no stopping Ajna it seems. Heh, kinda reminds me of David in a way with her bright spirit.)" Ace thought as he finished writing a letter before sending it to the Hero Alliance. "(And maybe I'll find the answers to those voices I've been hearing.)"


	3. Chapter 3

Ashwat Forest & The Gloomy Shamaness, Razmi

The group began their trek through the forest before a group of small sphere-like monsters blocked their path as a purple orb flew out of Ajna's head and materialized into the soldier.

"Oh, so you can come out after all." Ajna said.

"Under certain conditions, it seems. I'd rather not die stuck in your head, so I propose a truce until I can return to Lord Ravannavar." the soldier.

"Argh! This is so frustrating! I can't get rid of you, I can't kill you, and now you can come and go out of my brain as you please." Ajna said.

"Trust me, if I could leave, I would." the soldier said.

"Calm down, Ajna. Let's just have him work with us for now until we figure something out." Ace said.

"Alright fine, but don't even think of backstabbing us, murderer." Ajna said.

"My name is Dhar. You should remember it well." the soldier known as Dhar said.

**The murderous General**

**DHAR**

**Insists on "helping" you.**

"Fine, but don't think this makes us friends, it will take a long time before you earn our trust." Simon said.

"Very well." Dhar said.

The group soon dealt with the monsters as they descended down to what seem to be ancient ruins.

"Great, we lost the trail. Which way did your troops go, murderer?" Ajna said.

"I know my troops. They'll stick to the main paths, and you're no match for them on your own." Dhar said.

"We've got her back in case she's in a tight spot, don't worry." Saki said.

"True. But if you all mean to get to Lord Ravannavar, you should cut a path through the jungle." Dhar said.

"I'd rather not let you group up with your buddies again anyway, so...jungle it is." Ajna said.

"Let's go then." Simon said.

The group pressed forward as they came across a smoking hut and saw a pale woman in robes as she held a glowing lantern and had a tiger skin on top of her head.

"Who's that?" Mari asked.

"Let's go find out." Ace said.

"Hey, are you okay? You look not-okay." Ajna said.

"Feh. Look at my stupid house." the woman said.

"Did those soldiers do this?" Simon asked.

"They might've. All I know, I move all the way out here to the middle of nowhere to get away from all the noise, and then here come these idiots. Carrying on and taking my stuff…" the woman answered. "So I had to quiet them down. Make them crispy. Crisp 'em up reeal good. Heh heh. Heh heh heh heh heh…" she laughed creepily.

"This woman kinda reminds me of Tharja." Ace sweatdropped.

"So I suppose you dealt with them already." Simon assumed.

"What do you think? They're inside what's left of my house." the woman said. "Wanna see?"

"I think we'll pass, we've been dealing with some of those guys ourselves." Saki said.

"You poor souls. Well, guess this is it for me. Now my house is gone. So I'm just gonna wait here to get eaten by a Vetala or whatever." she said.

In response to that, everyone huddled up.

"We can't just leave her here to die. Even if she is really creepy." Mari said.

"I would have to agree. I can sense much potential within her, especially in that lantern of hers." Simon said.

"What are you all mumbling about?" the woman asked.

"Oh! We've decided that you're gonna come with us." Ajna said.

"Wait, what?" the woman asked.

"You're in a pretty bad situation, and you look like you could use some help." Mari said.

"Yeah, and there's the complicated situation of my dad's murderer living inside my head." Ajna said.

"You guys are definitely gonna get eaten by a Vetala." the woman said.

"Just what the hecks a Vetala anyway?" Saki asked.

"Keep hanging around here and you'll find out." the woman said. "You know, maybe we should get going after all. My house leaked anyway."

"So you're coming with us? Great! My name is Ajna, and Simon thinks you'll be a great help to-"

Suddenly, like with Dhar, the woman turned into an orange ball of light and was sucked into Ajna's head.

"Again?" Ace asked.

"Where'd I go? Where'd you all go?" the woman asked. "There's a man in here who looks extremely annoying."

"Uh.. that would be Dhar." Mari said.

"I am the newly appointed lieutenant to the great Navar army, unifier of the-" Dhar started.

"Everyone, I hate him." the woman said before she tried doing something. "Can't even get a good fire going in here."

"Were you trying to set him on fire?" Ajna asked.

"...maybe a little?" the woman asked.

"Well, thanks for trying." Ajna said.

"Oh, please excuse me for asking, but you haven't given us your name yet." Simon said.

"Oh, right. My name is Razmi. And my tiger friend here is Bom. He used to have bones but now he doesn't. I keep his soul in my lantern and he makes things...crispy." the woman known as Razmi said.

"So that's what you were sensing, Simon. She must be a really skilled mage." Mari said.

"I'd prefer Shamaness but whatever floats your boat." Razmi said.

"Nice to have some more company." Ajna said.

"I object to-" Dhar started.

"SHUT UP." Everyone said as Dhar sweatdropped.

**The Curmudgeonly shaman**

**RAZMI**

**Deigns to associate with you**

The group continued on as they jumped down a hole that led to underground ruins.

"We'd better not get lost in here." Mari said.

"Hey, you guys have been walking nonstop for awhile. Why not take a break inside my head?" Ajna asked.

"I can keep going. Why don't the rest of you take a quick break." Ace said.

"You sure you don't want to rest up inside her Inner World as well?" Mari asked.

"Really Ace, I've got no problem with absorbing all of you and continuing on my own." Ajna said.

"Seriously? You've been running non stop ever since we've left Ashwat, are you sure YOU don't need a break?" Saki asked.

"Well… yeah. I'm really okay, honest." Ajna said. "I don't know if this will surprise you guys or not but ever since we've left, I haven't felt fatigued at all. I can't really explain it, but I feel like I can keep running forever without stopping."

"We've dealt with stranger things before, things like this doesn't really surprise us as much." Ace said.

"(_You have finally come…_)" the mysterious voice from earlier said.

"Again…" Ace said as he held his chest.

"Ace? You don't look so good! Hang on, I'm bringing you all inside!" Ajna said absorbing everyone into her Inner World.

"Whoa… you don't look so good." Razmi said looking at Ace.

"I've been hearing so many voices. Like lost souls that cannot reincarnate or pass on...crying out for help." Ace said as his Rune tattoos glowed red before dying down. "...Daemons…a Lost Soul who has no memory of their past life and cannot be reincarnated, damned, or banished."

"Sounds pretty important. Do you know if there's one here?" Ajna asked.

"It's close by." Ace said.

Ajna then ran to where Ace directed her, coming across a room with a large statue, and a dead soldier who was laying next to a large single bladed axe.

"This is the place and…" Ajna gasped. "My mother's Axe! I wanted this my entire life...what a terrible way to get it."

"More importantly, what happened to this soldier? What was he doing this far from the village?" Dhar asked.

"Looting and Pillaging, obviously." Ajna said.

"But my soldiers wouldn't do that, we had a mission." Dhar said.

"Don't be so dense. He stole my mother's axe and then he got killed. It's as simple as that." Ajna said. "Still, it makes sense that two things Ace and I need would be together. How are you doing, Ace?"

"Head… hurts. Feels like distant memories of fleeting happiness and an intense longing for love." Ace said as he materialized and saw a human sized statue in the shape of a woman in regal red and white clothing. "Could this be…" he started as he touched the statue as it then dispersed into particles before flowing right into Ace as a red orb floated in front of him as it took the same form of the woman.

"I am Aisha, I have been awaiting you, Prince of Devaloka. I am one of the many Daemons trapped here on this world, I shall now fight alongside you in return for freeing me, I thank you...child of light and darkness." the spirit known as Aisha said as she turned back into an orb of light and floated behind Ace.

"*sigh* The pain has stopped a bit." Ace said. "Now, let's forge ahead."

"Oh no you don't, buster. You're going back inside my head." Ajna said.

"What?"

"You're still recovering, and that Daemon said there are many more of her here." Ajna said. "Besides, you need to think about yourself too. You can't always go straight into things and expect things to turn out okay. If you do, you'll tire out. Didn't you have friends who wanted to look out for you too?"

"Yeah, you actually remind me of one of them. And you're right, I have to learn to pace myself instead of going nonstop." Ace said as he flew back into Ajna's head and sat down as he closed his eyes.

"Okay then, everyone! Stay safe inside me and leave all the moving around to me!" Ajna said before pulling the axe out. "Whoops, can't forget this. It could come in handy."

**Oh! It's...**

**THE AXE**

**You've always wanted to use this!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Herbalist Duo, Ginseng and Honey

As Ajna continued on through the ruins, she continued to grow her resources along the waa, meeting a pair of researchers named Ratina and Mani, who were studying mystrious red stones called Ringsels. They agreed to travel with Ajna inside her Inner Realm in exchange for studying any Ringsels she found. Also, they provided services with the Ringsels power as well. Ratina would help increase Ajna's strength and use of the energy known as Iddhi, while Mani would strengthen her defense to reduce the damage taken from monsters.

Ajna was continuing her way through the forest as she was curious.

"So, Ace… where did you and your friends come from exactly?" Ajna asked as she made her way through the forest.

"We came from other worlds." Ace said.

"I got that part, I mean where were you guys before you found me?" Ajna asked.

"We were in the Galar Region in the Beast Universe before we went our separate ways with the rest of the Hero Alliance." Ace said. "Because some of us have personal issues to deal with."

"What sort of issues are we talking here? Did you guys kill somebody?" Razmi asked.

"No, not really, I just… I let my anger get the best of me when I saw Rose using science to almost destroy the world." Mari asked.

"Yeah, same with me, I let my anger get the best of me when I tried to challenge one of our allies, and he sent me flying into a wall." Saki said.

"Ouch…" Ajna said.

"It didn't really hurt me that much though." Saki said.

"Are you sure?" Razmi asked.

"Well it might've hurt more than usual, but not enough to knock me out." Saki said.

"Well, I bet you guys will be fine going forward." Ajna said reaching the top of a cliff.

She soon spotted a young child with a small mandragora-like creature on top of their head as they looked at a group of plants.

"Is this… I can't quite tell, hmm…" the child said.

"Hey-" Ajna called.

"GYAHH!" the child screamed as the creature on top of their head had a surprised look. "Don't surprise us like that!"

"I'm sorry I surprised you, I've just never seen someone concentrate so hard on a clump of grass before." Ajna apologized.

"It's not grass! It's the Kaempferia Galanga, a famous medicinal herb from the Ashwat region." the child explained. "Or...it might be. Trouble is, it could just as easily be the foliage of a Kabandha monster. Their leaves look almost the same, even to a trained botanist like myself."

"Oh, Kaempferia Galanga!" Ajna said.

"Like you know what that means." Razmi said.

"You might know it more by its more common name, the Resurrection Lily." the child added.

"Ohhh, the Resurrection Lily!" Ajna said. "Anyway, why don't you just yank it up and find out?"

"Um.. the problem is me and Honey are healers, not fighters." the child said. "That's why I've been stuck in place here staring at this thing."

"Oh, if it's just monster trouble, you can leave that to me." Ajna assured.

"You're.. Sure you can protect us?" the child asked.

"That is her one and only strong suit." Razmi piped in again.

"Yeah! I may not know about different kinds of grass, but I know all about pounding on Kabandha. Pull that sucker on up!" Ajna said.

"Well, okay… let's give it ago!"

The child then pulled up the grass, and thankfully there was no monster attached to it.

"Thank goodness! It's the resurrection Lily! This is too much excitement for me." the child said as he tossed the pink plant up. Suddenly the creature on the hat suddenly moved and dunked the plant into the child's bag.

"Boring… I got all pumped up too." Ajna said. "Nice meeting you anyway, whoever youare."

"Oh, my name is Ginseng!" the child introduced. "And wait, where are you headed?"

"Here and there. Wherever the wind takes a host of world travelers like us."Ajna said.

"East. Were headed east." Razmi corrected.

"Us? But, the only one I see is you." Ginseng noticed.

"It's hard to explain until you've actually experienced what the others did. Don't worry, you'll meet them soon and…"

"Ajna, wait! If you talk like that to the kid, you might end up…!" Mari warned.

But it was too late. Ginseng turned into a green orb of light and was sent into Ajna's head.

"WAH! What happened to me?!" Ginseng asked in surprise. "Where am I?!"

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Ajna apologized. "I'm still getting the hang of how this all works!"

"Ajna, it's fine with us, but you can't do this to a kid!" Saki protested. "Let them out right now!"

"Wait! Maybe this can work for all of you!" Ginseng intervene.

"How so?" Mari asked.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm an expert healer?" Ginseng asked. "If you let me come along with you, I can heal you during battle."

"I think it's a good idea." Ace said. "They could be a great help to us on our journey."

"You're seriously also including the plant in this?" Razmi asked. "I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I concur, we needn't take on extra baggage. I don't like the looks of this child." Dhar added.

"Uh, who asked you Dhar? Why are you even here?" Ajna asked from the outside.

"That;s a good point." Razmi added.

"Well, whatever. If Dhar says no, I say yes!" Ajna sid. "You're on the team, tiny weirdos!"

"Yay!" Ginseng cheered.

**The energetic herbalists**

**GINSENG & HONEY**

**are ready to explore with you!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Beast Lord, Vetala

The group continued on into ruins as they eventually found themselves in a cavern covered in giant spider webs as multiple crawling monsters went under a web.

"This web reminds me of something I came across in my research… Something the forest folk call the beast lord. Pin… Pinda something…" Ginseng said.

"You mean, Pindayar? The beast lord that feasts on travelers and uses human body parts to construct its body? My dad talked about that thing!" Ajna said.

"Yeah, that's it! That's what we're looking at here I'd say. The human limb collector, Pindayar." Ginseng nodded.

"But… I'm a human!" Ajna said.

The group pressed further as another web blocked their way as Ajna tried to cut it but to no avail.

"Shoot, this web is too thick to cut." Ajna said.

"And too wet to burn." Razmi added.

"And too sticky to touch." Ginseng finished.

"Hey, Simon. You wouldn't happen to have anything in your arsenal besides those guns that can cut anything, can you?" Ajna asked.

"I do have these." Simon said pulling out Rakshasa as a roar was heard and they turned to see a giant purple and blue spider with human limbs under its belly. "Holy…! Back of you human limb stealer!"

"Ah! It's gonna take my parts!" Ajna said.

"Aw, it's cute. Hi, little Vetala. Look at all your gross little legs." Razmi said.

"That's a Vetala?!" Saki said.

"Yeah. They love to eat stuff." Razmi said.

"It's him, or us! Let's take it down!" Mari called.

(Cue- Unforgettable- Kingdom Hearts BBS)

"Bom." Razmi said holding her lantern up as a tiger made of flames appeared and clawed at the Vetala.

"Mixing it up!" Ginseng said as they pulled out a large bowl and stirring stick as it hit multiple times while creating a healing mixture.

"I'll bury you." Dhar said as he summoned two rocks from the ground before he attacked as pillars with patterns erupted in synch with his attacks.

The Vetala responded by spitting poison and using a hidden archers body to fire arrows.

Ginseng was able to increase the potency of his healing by mixing up the herbs even more before splashing it over himself and the group.

"It's over!" Ace said as he glowed a rainbow aura and summoned Dandelga in its sword form. "Aisha!" he said as Aisha appeared as they dealt a barrage of synchronized strikes before launching the Vetala into the air. "Finishing Strike...Crimson Lotus!" he said as he jumped into the air sliced cleanly through the Vetala. "Scatter like countless burning cherry blossoms."

The Vetala screamed before it leaped into the air. Then a bunch of baby spiders rained down. They were able to defeat them before the Vetala came back, recovered from its injury.

"It's back!" Ginseng noticed.

"Huh. I actually thought that last attack killed it." Razmi said. "Vetalas are pretty tough."

"I guess I'm still not used to having Daemons yet." Ace said.

"Well, I suppose it's time for the climax then." Simon said. "AFFA TADAAG NAPTA!" he said as he danced as Hekatonchier appeared and pounded on Vetala before slamming him into the spider web, destroying it.

"Phew, wow we really did it! No more parts for you, beast lord!" Ajna cheered.

"I still think it was cute." Razmi said.

"Thanks for your help everyone, we make a great team!" Ajna said.

"Except Dhar." Razmi added.

"Yeah, except Dhar." Ajna said.

"You'd all be dead if not for me." Dhar said.

"I'd have to take his side guys, his Geokinetic abilities are useful." Mari said.

"You'd be dead if I could get you out of my brain!" Ajna said.

"A-anyway can we get going? I don't want to run into any more of these things!" Ginseng said.

Ajna obliged, and after returning everyone to her Inner Realm, continued forth with the webs gone. They then arrived a field full of Resurrection Lilies.

"Hey, look at that! A whole patch of those Razzafrackin Lilies!" Ajna said.

"Wow! They were here the whole time!" Ginseng said. "Fantastic! You know these things can cure rheumatism? ...And headaches! And fevers! And intestinal parasites…"

"Ginseng!" Mari called.

"Oh! Sorry!" Ginseng said. "I just get a bit excited when researching plants."

"Oh trust me, I know just how you feel." Mari said. "I get all excited like that when I invent new stuff and do research on different dimensions."

Ajna then cleared the ruins as she made it to the edge of the forest.

"Alright, we've cleared the ruins! Thanks for your help, Razmi, Ginseng!" Ajna said. "Do you two have anywhere you wanna go? I'm heading off with Ace and his friends to smash up Dhar's boss."

"No plans. Let's do the smashing thing, that sounds good." Razmi said.

"And I've made up my mind. We still want to travel the world with you. Even if your objective is a little gruesome." Ginseng added.

"Wow, that's great! Then we'll all go together!" Ajna said.

"Halt! No one from Ashwat village may leave." a voice said as a soldier approached.

At that moment, Dhar appeared from the Inner world.

"Soldier, as a lieutenant of the Navar Army, I command you escort this child to Vimana Fortress for interrogation." Dhar said.

"YES, SIR!" the soldier said.

"I am Ajna, daughter of Indr, chief of Ashwat Village! And I will not go quietly!" Ajna said drawing her axe. In response, the soldier called for backup as a Bher appeared.

"Don't kill her! I need to bring her to lord Ravannavar alive!" Dhar ordered.

"YES, SIR!" the soldier said as the Bher jumped into the air as everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Vimana Fortress

Ace opened his eyes as he and Ajna stood up and found themselves in a prison cell with Dhar.

"Ugh, my head…" Ajna said.

"That thing weighed a ton." Ace said as he held his head.

"Finally, you're both up. I don't know why they put me in here with you two." Dhar said. "I explained that I was bringing you to Lord Ravannavar, but they wouldn't listen to my orders."

"Maybe because Ravannavar sees you as nothing more than a tool." Ace said.

"Or because your a jerk and nobody likes you." Ajna added.

"They both make good points." Razmi said.

"Now now, let's not fight one another!" Ginseng calmed the group.

"If I could just speak directly to Lord Ravannavar…" Dhar trailed off.

"Not to worry, we're going straight to him." Ajna said.

"And how do you plan to do that? Walk through the walls?" Dhar asked with a smirk.

"Simple really, like this." Ace said as he grabbed Ajna's hand and flew up into an air duct.

"Wait, what about us?!" Ginseng asked.

"Way to leave us stranded." Razmi sighed.

"Oops, sorry guys! I should've called you back to my Inner Realm." Ajna said.

"Oh yeah, we should've done that first." Ace sweatdropped. "Shake a leg guys." he said as the others turned into orbs and flew into Ajna's head.

Ace flew Ajna out of the air ducts and out the cell. They then ran forward, dealing with any soldiers in their way.

"A way out!" Ajna said as they spotted a window.

"Uh Ajna, I don't think that's a good…" Ace started as Ajna broke the window. "...idea."

"Gah!" Ajna yelled as they found themselves in the sky. "How...how high up are we?"

"He told you to wait." Dhar said.

"Wow, the clouds are below us! What is this place?" Ginseng asked.

"If I had to guess, a flying fortress." Simon said.

"You are correct. This is Vimanna, Lord Ravannavar's flying fortress. It brings soldiers wherever they are needed." Dhar explained.

"This means Ravannavar is in here? Somewhere inside this thing?" Ajna asked.

"From my experience of navigating through a flying fortress, he's most likely at the top." Ace said.

"He is. But you won't get to him easily." Dhar smirked.

"We'll see about that. I'll tear this fortress apart by hand if I have to!" Ajna said.

"Or burn it! We could burn it…" Razmi grinned evilly.

"It'll be a pain getting through all of this to get to him though." Mari said.

"Hey, I told you guys I can keep running forever didn't I?" Ajna asked.

"Yeah, but some of us get tired." Saki said.

"I can bring you guys back to the ship if you need to take a break." Anna said over the comm.

"I'm okay for now. Saki, how about you?" Mari asked.

"I gotta get all of this monster blood off me, the battle with that Vetala really stained my clothes." Saki said.

"Hah, that's whatcha get for keeping yourself clothed, baneful. How about I show you how a vampiric does things?" Kagura asked over the comm.

"Whatever." Saki said. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Kagura can take it from here." she said as she was swapped out with Kagura.

"Hey, hope you guys weren't having too much fun without me!" Kagura said.

"Not as much." Ajna said. "Now, let's get going!"

The group then ascended the tower before stopping.

"Hey, you there!" a voice called out to them from another cell as they went to investigate.

"Oh, another prisoner?" Ajna asked.

"Only temporarily, I assure you. The great Zebei cannot be caged for long!" the voice said.

"Why not go through the air ducts? That's what we did." Mari recommended.

"I've tried, of course. I can't make it to the entrance. Damn that Ravannnavar, keeping freedom always within sight but just out of reach!" the voice said. "They mean to break my spirit, but if they think they've heard the last of Zebei, they've got another thing coming. They should've killed me while they had the chance!"

"Yeah, you tell em!" Ajna agreed.

"So how about it, get me out of here, will you?" the voice asked.

"He is in prison for a reason." Dhar reminded.

"And he sounds a little scary." Ginseng added.

"We can't just leave him in there though." Ace said. "Just hold on for a bit Zebei, we'll find our way to you!"

"Or we can do it the easy way. Stand back!" Kagura said activating her Dare Drive.

"I highly doubt you can…" Dhar started.

"RAAAAAGHHHH!" Kagura roared as she pulled the door out and threw it down into the ground below as Ajna, Dhar, and Ginseng widened their mouths in shock.

"Agh! What manner of…?!" the voice asked in shock of what happened as the others made their way in. the source of it was a man in yellow chinese-esque clothing with a tuft of pointy black hair popping out from under his hood. "Oh, never mind that. Freedom has graced the great Zebei at last!"

**Zebei**

**Protector of Lhan. Master Archer. Exaggerates himself.**

"You see, he means to escape on his own." Dhar said.

"You wound me, sir! Since you have gone out of your way to free me, my bow shall serve you well in debt to repay you." Zebei offered.

"But where is it?" Mari asked.

"Is it this one?" Simon said holding up a strangely designed bow.

"That's the one. Another one is just outside my other cell door." Zebei explained. "But it is strange. I am a Protector of Lhan, so I know a few things. I'd think they would've captured me for my knowledge, but there's been no interrogation, no demands, nothing."

"Protector?" Ajna asked.

"Something like a guardian that protects a city or a very important person." Ace explained.

"That is correct. We who guard Lhan and Mt. Sumeru, the great pillar that connects all things in this world." Zebei added. "The Protectors keep the sacred mountain from harm, which lately includes threats from Ravannavar and his gang of thugs."

"You misunderstand my lord. He means to unify the world in peace!" Dhar protested.

"You are a fool. Does this man speak for you all?" Zebei asked.

"No. He is too stubborn and misguided to accept the truth that he's being used and lied to." Ace said.

"I see. Well I can assure you, Ravannavar is no kind of man to bring peace." Zebei said. "Oh, you already know my name. Yours were… Ajna, Ace, Simon, Mari and Kagura, were they not?"

"Yep, I'm Ajna! From Ashwat!" Ajna said.

"I, Zebei, hail from the proud mountain tribes. We who sing the songs of the winds and the mountains! But Ravannavar...he nearly wiped us out. I moved to Lhan to resist his armies, and that's where they captured me." Zebei explained.

"We know the feeling of losing the people we care about." Ace said with a sad look.

"I will have revenge on him for spilling my peoples blood." Zebei vowed.

"Funny you should mention it, we're actually on our way to smash this Ravannavar guy's face in right now." Ajna said, which left Dhar baffled.

"Smash his face in you say? A fine plan!" Zebei said. "My bow is at your services for freeing me. Now, what say we go to Ravannavar and defeat him together?" he asked as Kagura broke the other door down.

"Sounds perfect! Let's-!" Ajna started before accidentally acknowledging Zebei as another one of her Incarnations. "Again!" she said surprised.

"Sorcery! From one cage to another!" Zebei called from inside the Inner World.

"Uh, it's not really a cage. It's just Ajna's weird brain. This is Bom. He's in my lantern. You're in her Inner Realm. Eh, you'll figure it out." Razmi said.

"Hi! We're here too!" Ginseng greeted as Dhar was still silent.

"Well met, all! I'll be sure to support you all with my best moves. I can't wait to show you what I can do." Zebei said.

**The swift sharpshooter**

**ZEBEI**

**sets his sights on your target!**

"Don't forget this, Ajna." Kagura said tossing Ajna the spare bow. "This could come in handy."

"Thanks, Kagura! I'll put it to good use!" Ajna thanked catching it.

**You found**

**THE BOW**

**kind of just lying there?**

Ajna then recalled everyone and advanced through the fortress. She used the bow to take care of more dangerous weapons at longer range. They soon reach an elevator as a red symbol barrier blocked it.

"Another door, huh? Alright, let's just use my universal key…" Ajna said as she pulled out her axe and hit the two small pillars but to no avail. "What! Nothing!? Axe, I trusted you!"

"This is an elevator, it doesn't open that way. And besides, it's shielded with powerful magic." Dhar piped in.

"Never seen an elevator, eh?" Zebei asked.

"Sure I have! Just not one like...this! Uh, anyway! Anyone have any ideas on how to bust this shield open?" Ajna asked.

"If there's a shield protecting the door… then there must be a power source running it, right?" Mari asked.

"It is the only explanation since we're in a flying fortress after all." Simon said.

"Yeah, let's go smash those!" Ajna decided.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Razmi agreed.

"You are fools! If you destroy the fortresses main power source, we shall all plummet to our dooms! Please recall, were flying leagues above the ground right now." Dhar interjected.

"We'll deal with that problem when we come to it." Ajna said.

"Yeah, Dhar, get it together." Razmi added as Dhar was silent again.

"Let's get to that power room! Axe, time to redeem yourself!" Ajna said.

The group fought their way through more guards and security drones to the power room, where the generator stood.

"Okay, I've got just one shot at this.." Ajna said pulling her axe out.

"Only one?" Zebei asked.

"Shush, pointy man. Let Ajna do her thing." Razmi said as Ajna hit the monitor only to have no effect.

"Hmm, well that didn't work." Ajna said.

Just then a strange white lion-like creature appeared as it walked towards the group.

"And someone has already noticed we're here!" Ginseng said.

"Crap, we got no time for this!" Kagura said. "I'll blast this thing to pieces!"

She entered her Dare Drive form again and faced the beast. She charged at it and blasted into it, sending it flying into the core.

"Whoops!" Kagura said as the alarms blared and the fortress started descending.

"The fortress is falling!" Ginseng panicked.

"NOW we're gonna die." Razmi smiled.

"Not without Ravannavar!" Ajna said.

"You mean we're going to keep going?" Ginseng asked.

"I'm sorry, we're not leaving without him! Kagura broke the controls, so we can use the elevator now, right Dhar?" Ajna said.

"You can, but you really shouldn't." Dhar recommended.

"Whatever we're doing, let's do it quick." Zebei said.

"There's another prisoner here, so let's rescue them first on the way to the top!" Ace said.

The group made their way back up and stopped by a prison cell as they saw a short shirtless dark skinned man covered in scars as he wore a turban and desert pants.

"Another prisoner!" Ajna said.

"What!? Prisoner you say? Tungar is no prisoner!" the man said. "A Shayak knight cannot be captured. He merely bides his time."

"This guy sounds like Zebei." Mari said.

"Hmmph! I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Zebei said.

"Liar." Kagura said.

"Ajna, you may have noticed the fortress is falling. There's no time for this, we must hurry!" Dhar said. "And to you, "Tungar the Shayak knight," if you were biding your time, you've dallied a bit too long."

"Hmm, no time like the present, I suppose." Tungar agreed.

"Alright, let's get out of here! Time to tear Ravannavar a new one!" Ajna said.

"Wait! You are all going after Ravannavar?" Tungar asked.

"Of course! Wanna come with us? Hell, we can even leave Dhar behind to make room for you." Kagura said.

"Hey!" Dhar protested.

"Kagura, we're not replacing Dhar with him. I think Ace wants to show Dhar the truth to who he's serving." Mari said.

"Fiiiine… so, you in?" Kagura asked Tungar.

"A Shayak knight honors his debts. I must admit you saved me, shameful though that may be. My unit is destroyed, my kingdom has fallen. If you all plan to end Ravannavar's reign, I pledge myself and my Urumi to you." Tungar said. "I have been locked away for too long."

"Great! We can always use more help. I'm Ajna! And we're gonna smash Ravannavar's bones into dust!" Ajna said.

"Brilliant! Tungar of the Shayak knights, last of an ancient order, at your service." Tungar said.

"Happy to have another soldier on the team." Zebei acknowledged.

"You look a strapping young lad! I'd be happy to be your sparring partner." Tungar said.

"Not to break up the love fest, but I'll say it again. The fortress IS falling." Dhar reminded.

"Oh, right! Hurrying!" Ajna said calling Tungar into her Inner Realm before advancing.

**The avuncular warrior**

**TUNGAR**

**tags along on your quest!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ravannavar and Mt. Sumeru! The Return of Sparda's Grandson!

Ajna and the others soon ascended through the now defenseless elevator with haste as they finally reached Vimana's peak, coming to see a tall man in gold clothing with a veena by him standing on some sort of throne pedestal as a hooded figure stood behind him.

**Ravannavar**

**Ruthless Tyrannical Dictator. Many love to hate him.**

"Dhar, is this him?" Ajna asked, dhar appearing from her Inner Realm.

"It is. My lord-" Dhar started before he was cut off.

"Ravannavar! You ordered my father killed, and my village destroyed. For that, I'll have your head!" Ajna said.

"Foul Beast! You murdered my people!" Zebei added in.

"Lord Ravannavar! I bring you tribute! The daughter of the chief of Ashwat village!" Dhar put himself back in.

"That's the dhar we know and hate. Turning us in for Profit." Razmi sighed.

"I shall take my leave for now, until then, Ravannavar." the hooded figure said before warping away.

"What a bunch of Noisy insects. Are you the ones who shut my fortress down?" Ravannavar asked. "I spent years researching the old technologies to construct it. And now, it falls to dust."

"It was all their doing, I-" Dhar tried to explain.

"You- who are you?" Ravannavar asked Dhar.

"Why- I was raised in your army since I was a child. I'm your newest Lieutenant!" Dhar said. "I… I do see you only rarely, but you've been like a father to me. Do you truly not know me?"

"There are so many children in this army. One simply can't keep track of every insignificant little thing." Ravannavar replied.

"Do you get it now Dhar? He only saw you as a tool for his own gain." Ace said.

"I…" Dhar was unsure of what he was hearing.

"You, boy… I know of you and your brother." Ravannavar noticed Ace. "So, the esteemed princes of Devaloka have come to stick their noses into business that does not concern them once more."

"What?!" Simon asked in shock.

"How do you know about us?" Ace asked.

"I know of the sacred kingdom that had lost its three rulers. But I know only so little, as told by my accomplice." Ravannavar said. "He is gone now, as I am sure you're wondering who he is. But that will have to wait. You there, girl. COme closer. Your Iddhi is strong. I can… feel it."

Ajna in response drew her axe. "You're damn right I'm strong. And I'm gonna chop your head off!" she said.

"That's what I'd like to hear, let's kick this guys ass!" Kagura said.

"You're going to tell us everything about your accomplice, even if we have to beat the answers out of you!" Simon said as he drew Caladbolg.

"Haha! Yes, excellent. I suppose I ought to give you the chance to try. Prepare yourself!" Ravannavar called leaping from his throne and facing the group.

"My lord, dont-!" Dhar started, hesitant to fight.

"Stand aside, young'un! If you don't want to fight your master, then I will take your place!" Tungar said pushing Dhar aside and taking his place.

(Cue- Dance to the Death- Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Special Delivery!" Zebei called as he jumped into the air and rained down a barrage of arrows.

"Are you even trying?!" Kagura said as she dealt a powerful dropkick that slammed Ravannavar into the wall.

Ravannavar pulled himself from the wall and dashed back at Kagura. He then delivered a rising somersault kick similar to Guiles Flash Kick that launched Kagura back into the air.

"Have at you!" Tungar called lashing his Urumi at Ravanavar like a whip, then changing it into a rapid attack that struck in an area around him.

"Flock off!" Simon said as he used Soul Eater and launched Ravannar back with a blast of darkness after piercing Caladbolg into him for a few seconds.

"Begone!" Ace said as he summoned Urias in its staff form and launched a quick succession of Light Symbology attacks.

"It's over!" Ajna said as she glowed a rainbow aura and her hair turned white as she executed a barrage of punches and kicks before finishing with her axe.

Ravannavar then skidded back as he flipped his cape aside as he stood up.

"I've seen enough. You, my child, are the key that unlocks the future. You will help me usher in a world of darkness." Ravannavar said. "And to think I was wasting my time, scooping up warriors with high Iddhi... and all I had to do was wait for you to drop into my lap."

"Shut up and fight me!" Ajna beckoned.

"Defeat me if you can. I won't make it easy." Ravannavar said.

"My lord, I-" Dhar started before Ravannavar began running off.

"Come back here, coward!" Ajna yelled.

"Goodbye, children!" Ravannavar said. "Follow me to Sumeru, if you dare."

He then leaped off the edge of the fortress.

"We gotta go after him!" Kagura said. "He still hasn't told us who that hooded guy was!"

"Oh boy, hope you're ready for your first Skydive, Ajna!" Ace said before grabbing her hand as they jumped off the ledge as well, the fortress crashing into the mountain and exploding.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Ajna screamed.

"Simon! Summon Mictlantecuhtli!" Mari called over the winds.

"CNOQUODI!" Simon called as Mictlantecuhtli swooped in and caught Simon, Mari, Ajna, and Kagura.

"Oof!" Ajna yelped. "Oh, I'm not dead! This is great!"

"What kind of a beast is this?!" Zebei asked.

"I dunno, but I like it." Razmi smiled.

"Simon, tell this giant whatever this thing is to take us to Ravannavar!" Ajna ordered.

"Wait, were actually going to Mt. Sumeru?" Zebei asked. "I'll follow you wherever I must, but as a protector, I can't go there!"

"It's true! You must turn back!" a new voice called.

Flying up to them was a giant bird, and hanging onto its talons was a girl in chinese-esque winter clothing as her eyes were closed.

"Kushi, great to see you. I see you found us." Zebei said.

"Yes. The girls screams were quite piercing!" Kushi said.

"So that's how you picked us up." Dhar said.

"Precisely!" Kushi said.

"Look kid, we appreciate you and Zebei warning us about the mountain, but we need to go after Ravannavar. He knows about where Ace comes from, and someone told him a few details about it. We need to find out who that guy in the hood was." Kagura said. "Right, Ace?"

"Yes, and we can't just let Ravannar do what he pleases on the mountain either." Ace said.

"Well, if there is nothing we can do to dissuade you, the least I can do is come with you." Kushi said. "As a future Protector, I can't let Sumeru come to harm."

"That's the spirit! Hop into my brain!" Ajna nodded.

"Hop into your what?" Kushi asked before she and her bird were sucked into Ajnas inner world together.

**The Protector-in-training**

**KUSHI**

**joins with her Roc, Altun!**

"Ugh…" Ace groaned as he grasped his chest again.

"What is it, Ace? Another Daemon?" Ajna asked.

"Yes, it is somewhere near the top of the mountain." Ace said.

"Well, lucky for us we've got our own express elevator!" Kagura said. "Simon, have Mictlantecuhtli bore a hole in that mountain right to our objective!"

"Alright." Simon said as Mictlantecuhtli flew up and began spinning at very high speeds as he drilled a hole into a part of the mountain.

"I would highly call this efficient traveling!" Dhar objected.

"Waaaaaah, I'm getting Dizzy!" Ginseng said.

"WOOOHOOO!" Ajna and Kagura cheered.

"How close is the Daemon, Ace?" Mari asked.

"Right on the other side of this part of the mountain." Ace said.

Mictlantecuhtli began slowing down before finally stopping as they were now inside the mountain as Ace jumped off and walked up to a statue that depicted a man in armor as he touched it as it dispersed into particles and formed into a yellow light that materialized as that figure.

"My name is Zaav, my spear shall drive the enemy before you." Zaav said before turning back into an orb of light as he floated next to Aisha.

The group then continued through the mountain, battling monsters and soldiers along the way before they finally caught up to Ravannavar.

"There he is! Ravannavar!" Ajna called.

"Oh, you have no idea how it pleases me to see you here." Ravannavar said. "Ajna, wasn't it? Your curiosity has bested your judgement, and your strength has carried you here. To think after all my efforts, after all these years of breaking once-proud warriors, you were the only one I needed."

"I don't want to hear any of that stuff, I just want to avenge my father!" Ajna said.

"You aren't the least bit curious about your past? Where you truly come from?" Ravannavar asked. "No matter. It saves me the list bit explaining. Now, follow me child, and we shall plunge the world into darkness!"

"Wait! Lord Ravannavar… I must ask you. I've always considered you the father I never had. You raised me, and taught me right from wrong. You always said you wanted a world of peace!" Dhar said.

"Quiet yourself boy. I suppose I must have scooped you off the streets because you had a fair ammount of Iddhi. But compared to the girl and the princes, you are nothing." Ravannavar said. "World of Peace? Of course! The only peaceful world is one witout humanity. Begone with you!"

Ravannvar then hit Dhar, forcing him back into Ajna's Inner Realm.

"Now then. Let us resume-" Ravannavar started.

"Man… just stop talking." Kagura said drawing her swords. "Let's do this!"

She then charged at Ravannavar and then with a double bladed slice, decapitated him in a single slice.

"Heh. That was easier than I thought." Kagura smirked.

"Wait, somethings wrong!" Ace said as red markings went up Ravannavar's body before black tendrils burst out of where his head was before his body split in half as a monstrous form took its place.

(Cue: Boss Theme 1- Kingdom Hearts 3)

Where Ravannavar stood now, he was now on all fours with his hands being replaced by giant clawed gauntlets. His upper body was split down the middle, his spine was replaced by a floating tower of artificial heads connecting to his real one, which was now purple as his hair was blowing wildly as he looked down at the group with glowing red eyes.

"So that's it, he wasn't even human to begin with." Ace said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm still going to get my revenge!" Ajna said.

"Lets get it." Kagura said.

The group then battled ravannavar all over the mountain chamber they were in, chasing him down to damage him.

"Take out his heads!" Kagura called.

"Smashing!" Simon said as he rapidly thrusted Rakshasa onto the artificial heads before Ravannavar's real one was down to their level.

"Right on Target!" Zebei said shooting arrows in rapid succession at Ravannavar.

"Persona!" Mari said as Athena appeared. "Myriad Blooms!" she called as four colored lights rose up around the group, raising their attack, magic, defense, and agility/accuracy.

"Dodge this. Energy Burst!" Ace called out firing a beam of energy from Breidablik. They fought through the ruins as Ravannavar continued the chase.

"**Well fought, young ones! I almost had to try.**" Ravannavar said.

"Were not even making a dent in him!" Kagura noticed.

"**Now, about that monster we were discussing earlier. In truth,the divine being known as Kala is sealed here.**" Ravannavar explained.

"Kala? She's the maker and destroyer of worlds!" Kushi said.

"**Almost correct. She was sealed here by Ajna's own father, Indr, and three of his ambitious friends. Oh yes, Ajna. I know about your father.**" Ravannavar said.

"Dad did that?" Ajna asked.

"**I see you don't know him as well as I. No matter. Wouldn't you like to see for yourself?**" Ravannavar asked.

The group continued battling and chasing Ravannavar through the chambers until they finally came across a single room.

"Will you stop running!?" Ajna asked.

"**Certainly. We have arrived at our destination after all.**" Ravannavar said revealing a giant stone cocoon.

"What is that?" Mari asked.

"**That is the seal that binds Kala away. But it is imperfect. It can be broken, and I will be the one to do it.**" Ravannavar said. "**Kala will return to cleanse the world of its impurities. She will create a new world, and this one will fall to ash.**"

"So this is the perfect world you spoke of. I was a fool." Dhar finally realized. "You were no father to me, I was merely your plaything!"

"**Well observed, child, but your angst will not help you. This world will be destroyed.**" Ravannavar said.

"Are you an idiot? If Kala destroys this world you'll die too, dumbass!" Kagura said.

"**But I long to see the end of this world! This has been my life's goal! To begin the world anew, and create a paradise! And I shall be gloriously reborn!**" Ravannavar exclaimed.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but the only place your soul is going is Gehenna." Ace said.

"**Just try to cast judgement upon me, prince!**" Ravannavar challenged.

"Enough of this!" Simon said activating Umbran Climax. He then unleashed a flurry of attacks from Madama Butterfly's fists and feet, then rapidly punching in tandem with her hands. "Get down!" he finished with a powerful punch.

Ravannavar was pushed back as he shook his long head stack.

"**I was not expecting the likes of Nephilim princes to interfere with my plans, but things change as all things will soon.**" Ravannavar said. "**However… this can also work in my favor, as I use your power to shatter everything!**"

Ravannavar then dashed at them with incredible speed, and then grabbed Ace and Simon. Before either of them could escape, Ravannavar threw them hard into Kala's seal, smashing them against it.

Cracks started to form in Kala's seal as her iddhi swarmed into Ace and Simon.

"Argh! My.. my left eye…!" Simon said as his artificial Left Eye of Darkness was glowing brightly. "I...can't suppress the power of Inferno!"

"Aaaaahhhh!" Ace screamed as the rune tattoos on his body began glowing as well.

A purple and red wave of dark energy spread all over like a shockwave, blasting the two off the seal and knocking Ajna and the others off their feet. The sensation was so great that everyone was forced back into Ajnas inner ream, including Ace and his team.

"Argh!" Ajna reeled from everyone entering her mind at once. "What did you do?!"

"**The barrier between our world and Inferno is breaking. The demons come.**" Ravannavar said as mobs of Hideous and Hatred appeared as he assumed a meditative stance. "**And you, Ajna. You may have thought yourself a human girl with thoughts, and dreams, and hopes. But no! You're a key. That's all you've ever been. The Key to Kalas resurrection.** **You see, Kala is incomplete. She is missing a piece. Your iddhi resonates with a similar power. This leads me to wonder… could you be that piece? Could you make her whole again?**"

"I'm not! I'll never help you!" Ajna declared.

"We'll see about that." Ravannavar said as the Hideous and Hatred attacked Ajna. She did her best to counter them, but even she was no match for a whole mob of Infernals. She was knocked to the ground, and a Hatred was about to cut her down.

As the Hatred leaped at her, something appeared from the shadows and sliced it away. It then swept Ajna off her feet as the shape skidded to a halt at the other end of the chamber.

(Cue: Devil Trigger- Devil May Cry 5)

"Hey, tall dark and ugly. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's wrong to pick on girls?" a young man's voice asked.

"Who's speaking? I can hear him but I can't see him." Ginseng said.

"That voice….." Kagura said.

Ravanavar looked to the man. "**Who are you?**" he asked.

The man stood up as he wore a familiar black garb and had a blue mechanical arm gauntlet and white hair.

"Just a Hunter who's passing through." the man said as he pointed a double barrel revolver at Ravannavar.

The Hatred and hideous screamed as they assumed defensive stances.

"Alright. Time to kick some ass!" he said as he pulled out a sword from his back and stabbed it into the ground and twisted the handle, revving it up like a motorcycle as flames burst out.

Both sides charged as the man smirked, slashing through every demon in his way. He fired his gun at a few of them before his gauntlet arm shocked them with a burst of electricity.

"Who is he?" Ajna asked watching him fight.

"He certainly knows what he's doing…" Dhar said.

"That's our friend, Nero." Simon said.

"Who?" Razmi asked.

"Outta the way!" Nero called blasting the infernals away before he pointed his gun at Ravannavar.

"**Whoever you are, you cannot stop what has already been done.**" Ravannavar said.

"I dunno what you're talking about buddy. I just got here myself,and I'm thinking you pulled me over here." Nero said. "So whatever you did, you better start praying."

"**I don't need to. Like I said, you cannot stop me!**" Ravannavar said. His head then detached as it suddenly sped over to Ajna and grabbed her like a hand.

"I won't let you!" Ajna said as she began fighting her way out of it before a burst of energy surged from her. "Haaaaaa!"

"**Yes! This is it! Break free!**" Ravannavar said.

"Graaaaa!" Ajna roared.

"**KALA!**" Ravannavar called to the seal as it started to crack more and more.

"Ah shit, that doesn't look good…!" Nero said.

The stone finally burst open as a wave of blue energy blasted over Nero and Ajna, as it also engulfed Ravannavar, killing him.

The blast then erupted from the mountain as it sent the two flying. All over the world, people noticed the sudden surge and quake. A small blue star was seen flying into the air before crashing into the desert as a woman in a blue dress with her hair braided in the shape of water drops saw it and walked over.


	8. Chapter 8

Unlocking new power, to Port Maerifa

"Uugh, ow… goddammit…" Nero grunted before he felt himself getting splashed. "Gah, what the…?!"

He snapped open his eyes as he and Ajna suddenly got to their feet in a hurry.

"Wakey Wakey!" the woman from before smiled.

"What? Wh-who are you? Why am I all wet?" Ajna asked as Nero desperately tried to wipe himself off.

"My name is Thorani. I revived you both with the water of life." the woman introduced.

"Water… wait, your hair?" Nero asked.

"Of course! Is there a problem?" Thorani asked.

"Guess not." Nero said trying to be polite.

"Anyway, how did we get here?" Ajna asked.

"You don't remember? My poor wounded birds!" Thorani said.

"I guess… I guess I don't." Ajna sighed.

"I do. Last thing I recall was you breaking out of your prison with a lot of energy. Then this stone thing cracked open and sent us both flying." Nero piped in.

"You both flew across the Almutah Desert from Mt. Sumeru and landed practically at my feet." Thhorani explained. "I brought you two back to my cave and I've been looking after you ever since."

"That's so kind!" Ajna said.

"Think nothing of it, luksao. I could feel your pain." Thorani said.

"You could feel it? What does that mean?" Ajna asked.

"I feel the joys and sufferings of all the world… It's my power, and my curse." Thorani said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I hurt you! I was having these terrible nightmares." Ajna said.

"No no, I didn't mean it like that. Healing others is one of my greatest joys!" Thorani said.

"Still, if you're feeling everyone's pain, then you must be really strong." Ajna mentioned.

"Hmm, I might be. In a couple thousand years you can get used to anything!" Thorani said.

"Did you just say a thousand?" Nero asked.

"Yes, we Deva do live a long time by human standards. But we were expelled from Mt. Sumeru 16 years ago, as you two were." Thorani explained. "At first I thought you both were one of us. But you two are so much cuter than any Deva! I just want to eat you both up!"

"Ha ha… don't push it." Nero said.

"So, what's your story. I remember hearing your name was...Nero? Where did you come from?" Ajna asked.

"I was pulled here by that demon on the mountain. Didn't expect to land myself in a whole nother world." Nero said. "Still, that blast hit hard. How long were we out?"

"Three days, I have to say." Thorani answered.

"Days?! Then where is everybody else?!" Ajna asked.

"I only found you two." Thorani said.

"Oh no, my cloudy Brain! They still must be stuck inside!" Ajna realized.

"Guh. Ajna. It's about time you woke up. We were stuck in here. Bom and I were soooo booooored." Razmi said.

"Do let us out before we lose our own minds." Zebei added.

A bright light engulfed the area as everyone was seen brought out.

"Oh my!" Thorani said in surprise.

"Nero!" Simon smiled.

"You guys? When did you… oh wait, I get it." Nero said looking at Ajna. "This girl here's got some sort of power to send people into her mind, or something."

"You're right on the money there." Ace said.

"I'm sorry everyone! What happened?" Ajna asked.

"You don't remember? We fought Ravannavar, Kagura chopped his head off. He grew even more heads. Chop, chop. He then threw Ace and Simon into the rock in the room, sending us all back into your head." Razmi recapped.

"The blast of power stunned you and we couldn't leave the inner realm to help you. We heard roars from outside. It sounded a bit horrifying." Ginseng said. "But then we heard someone apparently saved you and we heard sounds of battle going on. We had no idea who was fighting out there."

"And Ravannavar?" Ajna asked.

"He was the first to take the blast after that stone broke." Nero said.

"I don't think anyone could've survived that blast at close range…" Ginseng agreed.

"You know. When you three broke Kala's seal." Zebei said.

"You'd better choose your next words carefully." Ace said.

"My best guess is that this Kala broke free." Nero said.

"So Kala really has awakened…" Thorani sighed.

"You know who this Kala is?" Nero asked.

"It was Kala who expelled the Deva from Mt. Sumeru when she made it her home." Thorani said.

"So, who's the lady and the guy with white hair?" Razmi asked.

"Oh, the woman is Thorani! She took care of me!" Ajna said. "The other guy is Nero. I guess he's the one you all heard fighting."

"He's also a friend of ours we fought alongside together 6 months ago." Simon said.

"You guys sure have been busy since we last met. I heard the rumors about all the stuff you went through."

"Yeah, it's been one hell of a ride." Kagura said.

"We decided to split off from the others for a while, so it's just us right now." Ace said.

"So, now what? Where do we go from here?" Nero asked.

"We can't go anywhere, not far at least. There's a huge sandstorm outside." Ginseng said. "None of us will be able to make it through on our own."

"Not unless you had the power to run faster than the wind blowing and cut through the Sandstorm…" Nero thought aloud. "Wait… maybe Ajna can do that."

"How?" Ajna asked.

"Just before I blacked out, I saw you turn into some sort of new form. If you crashed here with me, you must be pretty durable in that form to survive a fall like that. If you use it while you're running, you can get everyone you've contracted, including Ace and his buddies, out of the sandstorm."

" I don't know how I can do that though." Ajna said.

"Let me help you, luksao." Thorani said. "We can do this together."

"Thorani! You're so nice!" Ajna said as she absorbed everyone back into her Inner Realm, but couldn't contract Nero for some reason.

**The water-wielding empath**

**THORANI**

**offers to help!**

"So...what do I do?" Ajna asked.

"You must meditate. Focus. Let go. Feel the strength flowing from your core, out through each limb and beyond." Thorani said. "Feel your life force flow from your heart and through your veins. From your chest to your arms to your fingertips. From your center to your legs and toes."

Ajna concentrated and did as Thorani said. "I…"

"The energy within you is augmented by your experience. By the people you know. The power of the world binds this energy within." Thorani continued. "Concentrate… And let go."

Ajna continued to do so until she felt a sensation within her as her body burst into blue flames. The light died down as she was now in a new form with red beads circling around her body and a ribbon of light around her chest along with golden bracelets on her wrists and a third eye revealed on her forehead.

"You've done it!" Thorani praised.

"Oh, hell yeah! That's what I like to see!" Nero smirked before Ajna reverted.

"Agh! I can't hold it for long!" Ajna said.

"Even if its only for a few minutes, you've got a way to cut through that storm." Nero said.

"You're right. Thanks for helping Nero, but now I have my own way to go." Ajna said.

"Whoa, hold on a second." Nero stopped Ajna. "I'm coming too."

"Really? This doesn't have to be your fight." Ajna said.

"It really doesn't, but I'm practically stuck here until the storm dies out, and I prefer not to be stuck in caves. So how bout it? Mind if I hitch a ride?" Nero asked.

"Well… sure. But I can't seem to call you into my Inner Realm, so you'll have to find another way to keep up." Ajna said.

"Works for me." Nero said.

**The Descendant Demon Hunter**

**NERO**

**is ready to kick some ass!**

Ajna tapped into her new strength and took off with great speed into the sandstorm. Nero used his Devil Breakers Wire Snatch to latch on to Ajna and get pulled with her.

"Yeah! Woohoo! Go baby, go!" Nero said.

While in her Heruka form, nothing could stop Ajna as she could smash her way through walls of solid rock.

"Whoa, it worked! It's not as scary as I thought!" Ajna said.

"I'd say it was pretty badass." Nero said.

"Maybe for you." Zebei said.

"Scared, huh." Razmi said.

"That's not- th-that's not what I mean!" Zebei denied.

"Uh huh, like you blaming Ajna and us for something we didn't mean to happen? Just drop it already." Ace said.

"Hey, can we not come to blows in the middle of a freaking desert?" Nero asked.

"Right, sorry." Ace said.

"I suggest we stick together until we head to Port Maerifa." Thorani recommended. "Once we get there, you all can decide whether to help Ajna on her journey or leave her to die, like common beasts."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Nero asked.

"Only if Zebei keeps treating Ajna like a monster." Ace said. "Look, you can blame us all you want, but that won't change a damn thing. If we were monsters, we would've left you to die in that fortress, but we didn't. I suggest you think on that for a while." he said to Zebei.

Zebei said nothing, only thinking about what Ace had told him.

"Alright, let's just continue on our way." Ajna said.


	9. Chapter 9

The Shield Warrior Qadira, The Underground Temple

The Group continued on through the desert, Nero following close to Ajna's lead as they headed through some desert ruins, but then Nero spotted someone on the grund.

"Hey, Hold up! Someone's on the ground, straight ahead!" Nero said as he ran to the figure.

"I'm so…water...please…" the figure said.

"Here, child, let me offer you some water from my hair." Thorani said as she splashed some water onto the figure.

"Gross. GROSS." Razmi said.

Nero then helped up the figure. It was a woman clad in armor that was green and white with a scarf covering her face. She also held a shield with a spike in the center in her right arm.

"*cough* *cough* Thank… Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die out here. My throat feels so much better!" The woman said.

"My hair sustains life, it is far more nourishing than regular water." Thorani said.

"Sooo grosssss." Razmi said.

"Shush, Razmi. What are you doing out in the middle of the desert anyway?" Ajna asked.

"I am called Qadira. I was following the imperialist army of the Iron Kingdom, but I lost them in the sandstorm." Qadira explained.

"Iron Kingdom, huh?" Ajna said.

"They have been a scourge upon my people. Their armies have been taking more and more territory under the guise of protection." Qadira said. "My brother was fighting to defend our land, but went missing some months ago. One of our warriors returned with his sword and cape, which I carry now."

"So, you're gonna beat these guys up using your brothers sword?" Ajna asked.

"I will not use it until I can return it to him. I can defeat them using my shield alone!" Qadira said.

"You fight with a shield?" Nero questioned.

"Yes. My grandmother taught me over many years, using a basket as practice. Women among my people aren't allowed to fight… but she trained me in secret since I was a child." Qadira said.

"Wow, just like me! Kinda." Ajna realized.

"When his sword was returned to us, I hid my face behind this wrap to avoid detection, and left the village. I fear he is dead...but I must find out the truth!" Qadira said. "I was tracking a troupe of Iron Kingdom soldiers when the sandstorm hit. I believe they entered the temple, but...as you can see, I didn't quite make it that far."

"Right. We'll help you!" Ajna said.

"Weren't we heading straight for Maerifa?" Zebei asked.

"But!" Ajna protested.

"...More dead weight." Dhar said.

"Shut up you two." Ace said.

"I can shut em up for you…" Kagura said.

"Hey! Lay off em, they're entitled to their opinion." Nero said. "What's been happening with your guys, Ace? You've been jumping at people left and right that have opinions that are negative."

"Because...Ajna reminds me of myself, when I was a kid." Ace said. "People always called me a freak or monster because of my eyes and my sexuality, and I couldn't just stand by and let their discrimination get to me…so I was tutored at home from a young age till Highschool...even after I've conquered my nightmares...I still see myself as a monster..."

"Look, no ones calling you a monster." Nero said. "You always seem to doubt yourself, just like I did when I found out the truth about me. And because of that you always jump in to help others. You need to know something. There's a difference between helping others because you feel it's the right thing, and letting someone else help them first."

"I suppose you're right, but due to my abilities as an empath, I can't help but feel the emotions of those close to me…" Ace said.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I'm gonna tell you this straight." Nero said. "If you can't be there for Ajna when she's facing Kala… then you've got my word that I'll jump in and take over for you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ace smiled.

"So, Qadira, right?" Nero asked.

"Yes?" Qadira asked.

"I think it's a good idea for you to come with us. We could use the help getting to the port across the desert. Plus it also looks like we're heading to the same place." Nero explained.

"And the only way through is the temple. Guess we'll be doing some spelunking." Simon said.

"There's strength in numbers. I would welcome her." Kushi added.

"I wanna see under your mask. Is your face all weird? Do you have no lips? Let me seee." Razmi begged.

"M-My lips are perfectly standard, I'll have you know." Qadira said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Let's just take a quick peek…" Razmi said.

"No!" Qadira insisted.

"Fine, fine. Well, come along anyway. Ajna's gonna absorb you no matter what anybody says." Razmi said as Qadira turned into a green orb and flew into Ajna's third eye.

"Welcome, no-lips." Razmi said.

"I have lips! Please stop talking about them! Anyway, we must be wary. People say the temple was suddenly abandoned." Qadira said.

"Oh...that would explain these markings. It looks like sand worms." Ginseng said.

"And other strange footprints as well." Simon said.

"Could it be that mystery man we saw at Vimanna?" Ajna asked.

"I doubt it. These look like they were made by demons." Ace said.

"I wouldn't bet on it. From the looks of it, Ravannavar only used a bit of your power to summon Infernals, so that means not many got through the breach." Nero said.

"Agreed. The Balance of Power between Paradiso, Inferno and our world is stable again." Simon said.

"I'm not talking about Infernals." Ace said.

"Guess we'll just have to find out when we get down there." Ajna assumed.

**The undercover soldier**

**QADIRA**

**enlists with you!**

The group then went down a hole in the ground as they found themselves in a large cavern.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Ajna said.

"But how do we get out?" Ginseng asked.

"I've doomed us!" Qadira said.

"Don't say that, Qadira. There's always a way out, we just have to find it that's all." Ace assured.

"Hey, let's ask Lilianna for directions. She can guide us through the temple with Juno." Mari suggested.

"Leave it to me." Lilianna's voice echoed in their heads. "Can you all hear me?"

"Whoa!" Ajna said. "Did I suddenly absorb someone else on purpose?"

"No, don't worry. I'm Lilianna. I'm communicating with you through mental link via my Persona, Juno." Lilianna said.

"Using Juno, Lilianna can guide us out of the Underground temple." Mari explained. "SO how do we navigate this place?"

"For now, head to the east section of the temple, I'll guide you through." Lilianna said.

They headed east, dealing with monsters along the way.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Kagura said as they spotted a large tail.

"Gross! What is that?" Ajna asked.

"That is the tail of a sand worm." Qadira said.

"It's that big!? I thought, you know…worms…" Ajna said.

"Animals in the Almutah Desert region can grow to incredible size!" Ginseng explained. "There have been countless studies of their mutations. I can get you the research if you're interested. It's really quite fascinating!"

"Um...maybe later. For now let's just get rid of it!" Ajna said.

"A quick jab should get it out of the way." Qadira said.

"I got this." Nero said. He then stabbed the worms tail with red queen and then revved up its engine. This made the worms body squirm away in fear as it sunk into the ground, allowing the group to continue on. They continued to strike the worm's tail allowing them to press further through before reaching aboveground and striking the worm's tail one last time as it let out a different scream.

"What just happened? It sounded different that time." Ajna said.

"I think it's retreating to its lair!" Ginseng said.

"That may be our ticket out of here." Qadira said.

The group jumped down the same hole to where they started as an Oont appeared before them and spun its staff before being cut down by a Raja Naga.

"By my master's order, you will go no further!" Raja Naga said as he called upon two Nagas to his side.

"Where'd he come from?!" Ginseng asked.

"Seems our mystery man left him here to ambush us." Ace said.

"Let's take care of this quick and send a message to him!" Ajna said drawing her axe.

(Cue- Sandstorm- Killer Instinct)

"This hurts me more!" Thorani said shooting water blasts from her hair at the Nagas.

"Get outta my sight!" Nero said slashing through one Naga with Red Queen then blasting it with a shock from Overture.

"Begone!" Qadira said executing a shield bash before following up with a shield swipe.

"This is it! Zaav!" Ace said as he summoned Lexida in spear form and Zaav materialized by his side, holding a double edged spear with a large circle guard and one tip shorter than the other. "Finishing Strike…" he started as he charged in and pierced through the Raja Naga before twirling his spear and launching it into the air as Zaav slammed it back down as Ace held Lexida as energy gathered at the tip. "...Divine Thrust!" he called as he stabbed it into the Raja Naga and a beamed fired out the other end.

"Argh! Long live my glorious master…. And his loyal followers, the Einherjar and Judges!" the Naga said before exploding.

"That was weird…" Ajna said.

"Hold on, what was that last part he called?" Zebei asked.

"Einherjar? Judges? That makes no sense…" Dhar wondered.

"Hey Ace, you dont think this guy were after has…" Zero said over the comm.

"No, he couldn't have them…" Harpuia said.

"Are we missing something?" Ajna asked.

"A long time before we left the Hero Alliance… we battled a dark version of Ace, Devil Ace." Mari said. "And during his torment, he had these humanoid robots called Mutos Reploids with him."

"Wait, didn't Harpuia say those were four of the eight gentle judges we saw with Devil Ace and Phantom saying they were resurrected?" Simon asked.

"What were you saying back then, Harpuia?" Kagura asked.

"As you all know, in our time, Neo Arcadia is a very different place." Harpuia said. "It was founded by Master X and made to be a safe haven for refugees and survivors of the Elf Wars. Treating humans and Reploids equally and doing everything in his power to tend to them, he quickly earned a reputation as a savior among the refugees which allowed him to maintain order within the organisation and the survivors. After the devastating conclusion of the four year long conflict, Neo Arcadia expanded from an organization into a large city with its own government. While the name "Neo Arcadia" officially referred to the government in power, the dome city itself was also called by that name. With virtually the entire world lying in ruins, unsuitable to sustain human life, Neo Arcadia became the center of the world and its only still-functioning city, housing the entire remaining world population. With the creation of Neo Arcadia as a city and government came two primary objectives: To eradicate the Mavericks who had been the cause of the wars and restoring the world from the horrible scars it had suffered after centuries of warfare. Master X, due to his reputation as a hero and saver, became the leader of Neo Arcadia, until he had to seal the Dark Elf away using his own body."

"And these Einherjar, and Eight Gentle Judges?" Ajna asked.

"The Eight Gentle Judges were assembled by Copy X as the Inner Council of Neo Arcadia, and in turn sentenced countless innocent Reploids to death by termination. And the Einherjar Eight Warriors who were created and loyal Weil in order to oversee Operation Ragnarok, by destroying any inhabitable areas outside of Neo Arcadia to discourage anyone from running from Weil's rule." Harpuia said.

"We fought four of the Einherjar and Gentle Judges at Devaloka, when Devil Ace tried to destroy everything there. But Ace defeated him." Mari said.

"Whatever happened to those guys after you beat them?" Ajna asked.

"They were destroyed." Kagura said.

"Now we've got four more of each group to deal with." Ace said. "Is the past coming back to haunt us…?" he muttered at the end.

"We don't know for sure if they're here or not. When we meet this man, we'll know for sure." Harpuia assured.

"Right, for now let's get out of here." Ace said.

"And there's our way out!" Ajna said seeing an opening.

"Aww, we can't keep the sandworm?" Razmi said.

"Why do you like them so much?" Simon asked.

"They remind me of my youth…" Razmi said.

"Huh." Ajna said as Qadira was silent. "Qadira, what's wrong?"

"I just hope my brother is okay. Thanks to you and your friends, I'm finally going to face the Iron Kingdom…." Qadira said.

"Oh, well… I kind of know how you feel. My dad just died." Ajna said.

"Dhar killed him." Razmi said monotonically.

"Dhar did!?" Qadira asked as Dhar felt sorry. "How could you?"

"It was…. I was under orders." Dhar said.

"A fine excuse." Qadira said.

"Hey, give Dhar a break." Nero said. "I can relate to this guy more than anyone."

"You can?" Ajna asked.

"Yeah, I was under orders to track down Dante by the Order of the Sword, only to find out most of its members were demons, including his 'holiness' who planned to use Sparda's power to revive the savior, I lost my friend Credo in the process because of my arrogance." Nero said.

"Nero… I didn't know…" Ajna said.

"So he's got that kinda history too…" Zebei breathed.

"A lot of us do…" Ace said as he held his pendant.

"Now then, let's continue on to the port." Ajna said.

"Yeah." Simon said.


	10. Chapter 10

The Oracle Angwu and the Pirate Queen Baozhai

After traveling out of the Underground Ruins and through the desert, the group finally arrived at Port Maerifa, Gateway to the world.

"Phew, we finally made it." Nero said. "Nice to actually see there's civilization in this place."

"We can get ships here, that's the main thing." Zebei said.

"Right, about that... what does everyone want to do? I dragged you into all this, and none of you owe me a thing." Ajna said.

"Well there's nothing I can do right now. Till I actually find a phone around here, I can't call Nico to pick me up… if she can make it all the way over here in the van." Nero said.

"Well I need to figure out what this Kala thing means, find out about my own power, I...I don't even know all the stuff I need to figure out!" Ajna said.

"Ajna. You are the grossest most disgusting person I've ever met in my life. Everything around you turns into a disaster." Razmi said.

"I...I guess you're right." Ajna said.

"I'm not sure how that was supposed to be a compliment..." Mari said.

"So obviously, I am coming with you guys. Bom is too. He has to come because he's mostly dead. Aren't you, you little idiot?" Razmi said.

"I dunno if we're supposed to thank you or be offended after that." Nero said.

"Whatever floats your boat, buddy." Razmi shrugged.

"You saved me in the desert. You said you'd help me find out what happened to my brother. I'm coming." Qadira said.

"Feh." Razmi grunted.

"But you leave me alone, Razmi!" Qadira said.

"No lips…." Razmi whispered.

"How about you, Ginseng?" Mari asked.

"Well...this is a lot more dangerous than I expected, but...you can't become a world-famous botanist without some risk! So...I'm coming!" Ginseng said.

"As am I. You still haven't fully recovered, and you need a guide as your power grows." Thorani added. "And someone to buy you cute dresses and do your hair!"

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Ajna asked.

"Oh, absolutely nothing! Just for fun! Didn't your mother ever fix your hair?" Thorani asked.

"I didn't really know my mother…" Ajna said.

"*gasp* No…! Well, an Almutian Braid would look lovely for starters." Thorani said.

"Zebei?" Ace asked.

"Look man, you really don't have to stay if you don't feel like tagging along. It's your call." Nero assured.

"I want no part in destroying the world, but...I don't want to believe you're all necessarily bad. I'll need to think about this more. When we have a boat, I'll give you my answer." Zebei assured.

"Got it." Nero said. "What about you, Dhar?"

"You're asking what I want?" Dhar asked.

"No one else wants to. Read the room. You did kinda kill someone important to Ajna." Nero said.

"I know. I know most of you don't like me. And that reason is because of it. I thought I was doing it for the good of the world, but… Ravannavar had blinded me. He raised me since I was a boy, and he spoke so lovingly of the new world he would create. I had no idea he meant to destroy it first. And I had no idea the deeds...acts we committed were done in the name of destruction." Dhar said.

"You and me both buddy. I had no idea the order was just using me for the same way." Nero said. "From the way you're speaking, this isn't a ruse. You're meaning every word you say. I guess that means you wanna stick with us to make up for what happened, right?"

"Yes. The act I committed can never be forgiven. But if I at least offer my services to Ajna, that will serve as my penance. None of you have to like me for what I've done." Dhar said.

"I trust you." Ace said.

"We don't know each other that much, but I've been where you've been, Dhar. You've got my support." Nero said.

"For what it's worth, he is being sincere." Thorani agreed.

"What's your call, Ajna?" Kagura asked.

"Well…" Ajna trailed off.

"Don't do it. He's the worst." Razmi said.

"Yeah, he is. But...maybe he deserves a chance." Ajna said. "But from now on Dhar, you're listening to me. And if we find someone who needs help, we're helping them. No discussion."

"I am yours to command. I will not complain. And...thank you." Dhar smiled.

"This conversation got weird." Razmi said.

"Yeah… Whatever, let's get going! And thanks again, everybody." Ajna said.

"Watch yourselves, outsiders." A voice said as an armored soldier holding a rifle approached.

"Huh? We're not doing anything!" Ajna said.

"Full armor, rifle, ironwork… I'm guessing you must be an Iron Kingdom Soldier." Nero guessed.

"Got that right. This area's under our control, and we won't hesitate to jail any dissidents." the soldier stated.

"Like you took my broth-MPH!" Qadira started before Ace covered her mouth.

"Easy, Qadira." Mari whispered.

"Were not looking for trouble, buddy. We only just got here, so we haven't done anything wrong." Nero said.

"...yet." Razmi grinned evilly.

"I'm talkin' here, Raz…" Nero whispered. "We're not criminals, so let us off easy okay?"

"I've got my eye on you…" the soldier said before running back to his post.

"*sigh* That was close." Simon said.

"Just try to keep calm, Qadira. We will find your brother, I promise." Ace assured with a smile.

"Alright. And I'm sorry, I just hate them so much!" Qadira said.

The group continued on through the port to the harbor, coming across a new supporter along the way, a Seer named Tharwa. If the group was ever lost, Tharwa would look into the future and offer advice on where to go.

They learned from a dockhand that the Iron Kingdom Military was blocking off any ships from sailing out of Maerifa. He instructed them to go seek the oracle at the Tower of Wisdom, and so there they went, arriving at it.

"So, does anyone know anything about Wisdom's Tower?" Ajna asked.

"It's the Tower of Wisdom! Haven't you heard of it?" Ginseng asked.

"Outsiders, remember kid?" Nero asked.

"Well, it's very famous within the scientific community. The Tower of Wisdom is a research facility run by one of the greatest minds of our time!" Ginseng explained. "Very reclusive, so they say. I never thought I'd actually get to come here."

"Ravannavar intended to destroy it once its usefulness was at an end. He said that time was almost at hand, so I suspect this may all be related to Kala. We'd best be careful." Dhar said.

"Blow it up first, ask questions later." Razmi evilly grinned.

"Can we at least try knocking first?" Nero asked knocking on the door. "Hey, anyone in there? We need to speak with the oracle!"

A shutter on the door then opened, revealing a set of eyes.

"What's all this noise? People are trying to-" a voice said before stopping as the eyes locked on Nero. "The Grandson of Sparda." she whispered so only Nero could hear.

"Figured me out pretty quickly huh?" Nero asked. "I'm here with some people you might be interested in. We're here about someone called Kala."

"Kala you say? And those other children… is that girl's father named Indr, by chance?" the voice asked.

"You know my dad?" Ajna asked.

"Yes, as well as the Nephilim Princes. You have piqued my interest, children. You may enter." the voice said as they were taken inside. There, a short mysterious woman in blue stood there.

"So, what do you know of Kala?" she asked.

"Not much. We know something about her being a destroyer and builder of worlds." Mari said.

"That's close. She is the goddess responsible for this world's cycles of birth and rebirth. When she becomes dissatisfied with the world, she simply makes it anew." the woman explained.

"Which means…" Ajna trailed off.

"We all die, yes." the woman said.

"And how do you know all this?" Zebei asked.

"I have been researching Kala for most of my life. My name is Angwu." the woman said. "I was part of the original group of four that sealed Kala sixteen years ago. I was joined by Eurynomos, Bhadra, and Indr. So yes, I know your father."

"So, you're a big deal. But how does this all come back to Ajna?" Kagura asked.

"I'm getting to that, Vampiric. After we had defeated Kala and sealed her away, Indr and Bhadra found a child coming down the mountain. That child was you, Ajna. You are not related to Indr by birth." Angwu explained.

"Like I was adopted? But-" Ajna trailed off again.

"You're getting emotional, which is not something I am into. I shouldn't even be the one having this conversation with you! Where is Indr, anyways?" Angwu said.

"Dad...he was killed." Ajna said.

"Yeah, by this guy." Razmi said pointing to Dhar.

"Well, I'm sure you had your reasons." Angwu said as some of the group facefaulted.

"Okay, so… Kala was taken down by you guys 16 years ago, and Ravannavar tricked them into waking her up and bringing me here. I still don't see how this is all connected to Ajna. Unless Kala's missing something." Nero said.

"Nero's right… didn't Ravannavar say Kala was incomplete?" Mari asked.

"Then that means Ajna just might be that missing piece of Kala." Kagura said.

"Interesting… let's test that, shall we?" Angwu asked as she bound Ajna with an attack.

"My baby!" Thorani said.

"Easy, Thorani! I saw Ajna break outta that demon's grip back on the mountain, so she's gotta get out of this." Nero said.

"He is right. Ajna. Call the power you used up on Sumeru. If you can, you'll break free." Angwu said.

Ajna then struggled against Angwus binding attack, rapidly building up Iddhi as she then broke free with a burst of energy.

"Gah! What the heck!" Ajna said in surprise.

"That was the same energy I picked up back on the mountain. Ajna's definitely kalas missing piece for sure." Nero nodded.

"Indr is dead, and Ajna must take his place. You were once part of Kala, so you're the one to do it." Angwu added.

"I'm part of Kala!? But...I'm me!" Ajna protested.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you, but...you were once one being. There's nobody else who can stop her." Angwu said.

"But… I'm sixteen!" Ajna protested.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too. I can't make you any older." Angwu said.

"How could anyone hope to even approach a being of such power? Her mere awakening blew us off of Sumeru!" Zebei said. "If Ajna is a piece of Kala, she's not a very big one."

"Uh-oh." Mari said with wide white eyes.

"Well, that's all aiming to change." Nero said.

"The boy is right. Ajna, these people you've gathered around you. Something drew you all together. What could that have been?" Angwu asked.

"Uh..Friendship?" Ajna asked.

"Iddhi. Iddhi is the latent power of life within all things. You, Ajna, possess an incredible amount of it, being part of Kala." Angwu explained. "The rest of you are quite powerful yourselves. Each one of you is remarkable in your own right."

"So that's why Ravannavar was searching for us. I see." Zebei realized.

"Your powers augment Ajna's. Hers augments yours. I can't tell you all what to do, but if you don't want this miserable planet to burn to ash, you're going to have to get stronger together." Angwu said.

"Burn to ash, you say?" Razmi smiled.

"Don't even think about it, Razmi." Ajna warned.

"I just have a natural curiosity, that's all." Razmi sighed.

"The more companions you gain, Ajna, the stronger you become." Angwu said.

"Oh, I get it!" Mari said. "Everyone we've met that's been called into Ajna's Inner Realm has been recognized with high iddhi. When Ajna comes into contact with someone like that, he or she is recognized as an incarnation and called into the Inner Realm."

"Exactly." Angwu nodded.

"Wait a second, I wasn't able to call Nero into my Inner Realm at all. Is he a special case or something?" Ajna asked.

"Nero's power is… very different from the others you have gained so far." Angwu explained. "To put it simply, his Iddhi is far more greater than yours. If you were to call him into your inner realm, you wouldn't be able to handle all his energy. He is on a completely different level than most you will find."

"Astounding… but how can Nero even be like that? Is there something that sets him apart from us?" Ginseng asked.

"You will know what Nero's power truly is, but not now. It is not yet the time for him to use it." Angwu said before turning to Ace and Simon. "Now I'm sure you two are wondering why you were called into Ajna's realm."

"It might've been because of our own will since we didn't enter it until later on after we introduced ourselves to her." Ace said.

"Yes, indeed." Angwu nodded.

"Okay, so now we have that all explained, how do we get to Sumeru?" Nero asked.

"You cannot get to the mountain the conventional way, but, there is one way you all can. Look to the floor." Angwu motioned to the carving on the floor.

"OH! I know what that is!" Kushi said.

"You do?" Nero asked.

"Kushi and I both do. It's a Chakra Gate. It's a relic we Protectors are sworn to guard." Zebei explained.

"By Gate, it allows you to travel to places previously visited, but there's a catch to it, right?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. You must go to each other locations that have the other three gates, and open them." Angwu said as Ajna opened it by attuning her iddhi. "The locations you must go to are Tai Krung, Kannul, and the Iron Kingdom."

"Not gonna be easy finding passageway to get there. Those metal bastards blocked off the harbor. We're gonna need some help from an outlaw type." Nero said. "I think I saw somebody at the bar near the entrance that might be of interest. Follow me."

The group followed Nero back to the pub as he looked around.

"Hey! Which of you outlaw scum of the earth's brave enough to hire their boat to us?" Nero called to the bar.

"I don't think that's how it works." Dhar implied.

"Nero has the right idea, we need the worst of the worst to get going! Besides, these Iron Kingdom people need a good pounding!" Ajna piped in.

This got the attention of a woman in crimson pirate wear with two mortar cannons on her shoulders.

"Bwa ha ha! Astutely observed, young one!" the pirate said.

"Huh?" Ajna asked.

"Astutely observed, I say! They could do with a solid pounding, and maybe we could string their guts up from the rafters while we're at it." The pirate said.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Razmi grinned.

"I'd happily take you out there and burn the whole damned place down, but my ship is grounded. Small matter of a sea creature, you see." the pirate said.

"Pft, sea creatu-" Dhar started.

"I'll have you know, young man, that thing ATE my entire crew. I won't have you making jokes!" The pirate said.

"Dhar! What did Ajna tell you about being nice to people?!" Mari scolded.

"Fine. Sorry." Dhar said.

"I don't like him." The pirate said.

"Nobody does." Ajna said.

"So, you gonna introduce yourself?" Nero asked.

"WHAT?! You're asking for my name? Haven't you lot heard of the pirate queen, Baozhai?" The pirate known as Baozhai asked.

"Well, not really." Ajna said.

"We know someone who's gonna be the future pirate king, does that count?" Kagura said.

"Ah, you must be talking about Monkey D. Luffy." Baozhai said.

"You know Luffy?" Mari asked.

"I've heard of him. That kid's a crazy one. Could barely believe it myself when I saw the news he ticked off an Emperor. And now he's saying he wants to pick a fight with Kaido? Hah! Kids got no idea who he's challenging!" Baozhai said.

"So you don't think Luffy's all that in a bag of chips?" Nero asked.

"He's got potential, I can say that much." Baozhai said. "Anyone with a bounty as high as 1.5 billion's got my respect. And now being claimed as the Fifth Emperor, he's gonna have a lot of people following him."

"So, are you gonna help us or…" Ajna asked.

"I sure will." Baozhai said. "I'll make sea dogs of you yet!"

"Um, I'd rather not." Thorani said.

"What? But Thorani, aren't you a hydromancer? You're practically water incarnate." Kagura said.

"This and that are totally different! I get seasick." Thorani said.

"GAH!" Baozhai screamed.

"What!? Is it the Iron Kingdom?" Ajna asked.

"P...pretty lady!" Baozhai said in a calm voice and blushed as she looked at Thorani .

"Who, Thorani?" Ajna asked.

"Who, me?" Thorani asked.

"Ur, uh - salutations. My name is Baozhai, m-madame. I'm...pleased to make your acquaintance." Baozhai said in a calm voice.

"Ha ha, no need to be so formal." Thorani giggled.

"As you wish. But, allow me to say it would be my honor if you would accompany me to my ship." Baozhai gestured.

"What's going on? It's just...Thorani! I don't get it." Ajna said.

"You'll know when you're older." Nero said. "Still, Baozhai, you said your ship was grounded?"

"Uh, right! About that. With this mighty crew, we can smash our way through the Iron Kingdoms forces at the docks and push the old bucket out to sea! Bwa ha ha!" Baozhai said getting back into her stride. "Oh, and you should know my crew always carries one of these." she said handing Ajna a spear.

**Baozhai gave you**

**THE SPEAR**

**Avoid the pointy end!**

"A spear?" Ajna asked.

"Spear, harpoon, call it what you will. It's good for throwing is what it is! It'll put a real chink in the Iron Kingdom's armor!" Baozhai said.

"Let's try not to call too much attention to ourselves." Dhar said as Baozhai was called into Ajna's Inner Realm.

**The boisterous pirate queen**

**BAOZHAI**

**allows you to join her crew!**

"Consorting with criminals, are we?" a soldier asked as he ran up to the group.

"Guess you caught us, buddy. Should've kept your eye on us." Nero said grabbing his sword.

"Listen up, dogs of the Iron Kingdom! I'm coming for my ship! And no one in your entire army can stop me!" Baozhai declared.

"And just like that, our cover is blown." Dhar said.

"We were probably gonna end up fighting them anyway, so let's just take care of these guys quickly and run for the port." Ace said as he drew Kusanagi.

"Prepare to meet your end!" Qadira said.

(Cue- Enter the Evil- Indivisible)

"Outta the way!" Nero said spinning around with Red Queen and tearing into the Soldier.

"I am your shield!" Qadira said as she executed a charging attack.

"Who needs to aim?!" Baozhai asked firing her cannons as they, hitting the soldier.

"Fall to dust!" Dhar said as he pulled out a large stone pillar sword. "Feel the earth's rage!" he said as he slammed it down onto the soldier.

The group continued onward, fighting through the Iron Kingdom Military until finally reaching Baozhai's ship. Along the way, they picked up two new allies.

The first was a former Iron Kingdom General, George. He would allow the group to practice their skills on fake monsters in Ajna's Inner Realm.

The other was a new Incarnation, the warrior queen known as Phoebe. In exchange for a quick sparring session to teach her two daughters lessons in battle, Phoebe accepted a place among Ajna's group as her overwhelming strength would be a great asset in battle.

**The maternal titan**

**PHOEBE**

**joins your cause!**

Before the group headed off, Zebei finally gave his answer to everyone. Despite his branching belief, he still wished to be by Ajna's side. So in that regard, he wouldn't be leaving at all.

Now it was off to the three regions to find and open the three Chakra gates.


	11. Chapter 11

The Underground Haven Kaanul

Now having a way of crossing the world with Baozhai's ship, the Teotul, the group set out on their quest to open the other 3 chakra gates. They first made landfall at the Iron Kingdom, hoping to find the gate and locate Qadira's missing brother. They were able to get pretty far, even finding the help of the Kingdom's local thief, the Iron Mouse, Kampan. She seemed to know the way to the chakra gate, which was apparently located inside Princess Mary's factory where she was building a sort of superweapon. Unfortunately, the factory had automated defenses in which Ajna couldn't get by. So Kampan said she would wait for them until they find a way past the automated defenses.

"So how are we gonna get in the factory? Those buzzsaws aren't making it easy for us to grapple up there, and my wires not good either." Nero said.

"If only we could somehow make those traps safer for Ajna to latch onto them with her axe, then we'd be able to get inside." Mari said.

"You there, young maiden! Come hither." A voice said as the group saw an elderly man in white western-like clothing holding a gunblade in the shape of a cane.

"Young maiden? You talking about Kagura, Mari, or Ajna?" Nero asked.

"The young one with the beads on her head." the man said.

"Who, me?" Ajna asked.

"You indeed." the man said as the group approached him.

"I'm not a maiden! I'm Ajna!" Ajna said.

"Quite the firebrand, I see. And you don't let the Iron Kingdom push you around." the man said.

"Heck no, they can't push me around. They're pussycats!" Ajna said. "But how do you know? Are you...psychic!?"

"He probably saw us fighting all those guards. We have fought rather a lot of them." Zebei said.

"Oh, I guess that would do it… but I wanted to meet a psychic…" Ajna sighed.

"We'll introduce you to Litty later on if you want." Mari said.

"So old timer, what is it you wanna talk to us about?" Nero asked.

"A man who goes straight to business. I like you." the man said. "My name is Latigo. I use to be a hired gun for the Iron Kingdom. I had my eyes on you all since you made landfall here, defeating Princess Mary's soldiers one by one."

"Hired gun? Like an assassin?" Kagura asked.

"Far from it." Latigo said. "True, I once spilled innocent blood in their name. But never shall I do so again. I seek your help. And I can help you in return."

"You're a mercenary then." Nero said.

"I won't deny it. But I want to make things right. And I'm not after your money." Latigo assured.

"Good, 'cause I don't have any!" Ajna said.

"Alright. What is it you want that concerns helping us?" Mari asked.

"Justice for the innocent, and death...for Vasco." Latigo answered.

Latigo explained that he was once part of the Caballeros, a mercenary group which was led at the top by himself and his partner Vasco. They protected the helpless, but it wasn't enough for Vasco as he became greedy and took a job from Ravannavar which was assassinating a kind-hearted noble of the Iron Kingdom as all the Caballeros were made criminals and scattered across the winds but Vasco is now hunting them down one by one to keep this secret. But Latigo is hoping to find him first before he gets the chance.

Thusly, Latigo offered his services to the group in exchange for finding Vasco and helping to defeat Kala. He pledged five of his bullets to the group, the sixth for Vasco alone. The group agreed to Latigos service, and Zebei would keep a close eye on him, but there was no doubt Latigo's five chambers would be a great asset to them.

**The steely-eyed gunslinger**

**LATIGO**

**has joined your posse!**

After recruiting Latigo, the group then decided to travel to Kannul. The surface of the world was totally deserted, covered with Underground ruins.

"Are we sure the Chakra Gates even here?" Kagura asked.

"There is. From the readings I'm getting, there's an entire underground city below you." Lilianna said.

"Underground, huh?" Nero asked before he noticed a harpie monster was attacking some sort of...vegetable?

Nero ran to the scene and quickly dispatched the harpie. It was then the giant plant was revealed to actually be a young girl.

"*huff* *huff* Thank you! I was sneaking. It was hard…." the girl panted.

"Sneaking? What for?" Nero asked.

"My sisters told me to go get help! The Serpent Queen is trying to seal our people away forever, using the earth's energy!" the girl said. "All the people are underground, and everybody's worried, and we don't know what to do, and I'm Nuna!"

"I'm guessing that would be the Chakra Gate." Simon said.

"I dunno, maybe! Anyway, I was supposed to go find this Ang… Anj…" the girl tried to pronounce.

"Ajna?" Ajna asked.

"Maybe?" Nuna asked.

"Hang on, let's slow down for a second." Nero said turning to Nuna. "You said your name was Nuna, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Nuna replied.

"Okay, and you said you were looking for someone to help you...and it could be Ajna." Nero said.

"Which is me!" Ajna added.

"I'm certain they meant Angwu." Dhar sweatdropped.

"Oh, it might've been that too. The great hero, right?" Nuna asked.

"Pfft, you don't need Angwu. I just saw her! She wants me to deal with these gates, so just leave it to me, okay?" Ajna asked.

"(Something tells me things are gonna go badly while we're looking for the Chakra Gates.)" Ace thought.

"I dunno… I was supposed to talk to her… or someone." Nuna said.

"Dont worry about it!" Ajna assured.

"Oh, okay!" Nuna cheered.

"Well she's certainly one that can be convinced easily.." Simon said.

"How was this girl going to reach Angwu all by herself, anyway?" Dhar sweatdropped.

"They're both idiots." Razmi piped in.

"Yeah!" Nuna cheered.

"High five!" Ajna said as Nuna turned into an orange orb and flew into Ajna's third eye.

"Oh, hello everyone." Nuna said.

"You don't look delicious at all." Razmi said.

"I'm sorry!" Nuna said.

"Don't mind her, she has distinct taste." Ajna said.

"Oh, you noticed." Razmi said.

"We should go to Haven. That's where everyone is! Can we go there?" Nuna said.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ajna nodded.

**The plant-summoning ingenue**

**NUNA**

**lends you her green thumb!**

Following Nuna's directions, the group went deep underground to the city of Haven. The Serpent Queen ordered everyone to be sheltered inside, but Nuna seemed to want their people up in the sun.

They continued through the maze-like city before coming across two muscular men. Both had Aztec-like sport outfits and seemed to be twins. What seemed to be interesting about them is that the one with the sun tattoo on his chest was very much alive, but the one with the moon tattoo looked blue as he glowed.

"A ghost? No…" Ace said.

"Nuna! Here you are!" the living man said.

"Ah! It's Hunoch and Xiboch!" Nuna squealed.

"You know these guys?" Nero asked.

"They're only the greatest Tlatchlibol players EVER!" Nuna said.

"Tzitzi noticed you were missing, so she took your sisters in for questioning." Hunoch said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he looked at Xiboch with confusion.

"And you brought these outsiders too… that's no good. We've gotta tell Tzitzi." Xiboch chimed in.

"Wait." Ace said holding his hand out as Xiboch was frozen in place.

"Hey, what the-?!" Xiboch said.

"Hey! What're you doing to my bro?!" Hunoch asked.

"I wanted to be sure of something." Ace said lowering his hand. "He's a spirit isn't he?"

"Yeah, I'm dead. For real." Xiboch said.

"He's not a daemon Ace, and I think these two are bound together, so we should leave em alone." Nero said.

"I know. If he was a Daemon I would've felt his emotions. This is the first time I've seen someone, a spectre no less that resides between the living and the dead that wasn't an enemy." Ace said. "My apologies for that."

"Ah, don't worry about it man." Xiboch said. "Anyway, were gonna tell Tzitzi you're here. She may not like it."

"Yeah, now that Nuna's back, she can just explain it to her herself." Hunoch added.

"Yeah, explain yourself!" Xiboch agreed.

"Seriously bro, stop saying the same things as me." Hunoch said annoyed.

"Bro! We've got to finish each other's sentences, it's a twin thing!" Xiboch insisted.

"That's not even how this works, listen-" Hunoch started.

"Nuna's not going anywhere! She's with us!" Ajna said.

"Hey, don't interrupt us, and who are you guys anyway?" Hunoch asked.

"Yeah, who?" Xiboch added.

"We're Spirit force, and were accompanying Ajna." Mari said.

"Also, we're gonna beat you guys up." Ajna said.

"Isn't there a better way to resolve this without violence? Maybe if we talk to the Serpent Queen she could explain why she's doing this." Ace said.

"No Ace, can't you see the queen is trapping everyone? We have to take initiative!" Ajna said.

"Hmm, that doesn't sound-" Hunoch started.

"Good!? You were gonna say good, right?" Xiboch asked.

"Jeez bro, knock it off with that. Anyway Nuna, if you want to see your sisters, come to the arena." Hunoch said. "And if you guys wanna fight us, you'll have to meet us there."

Hunoch then left for the arena as the group followed behind after.

"Nuna! What are you doing, bringing outsiders into our sacred halls?!" a female bird-like humanoid said.

"I'm guessing that's Tzitzi." Nero said.

"Yeah, that's Tizitzi. Hi… don't be mad." Nuna nervously said.

"Nuna… I guess you didn't make it." a woman holding a baby said.

"No...I'm sorry, Nijone. But I brought Ajna! She says she can help!" Nuna said.

"Outsiders are exactly the problem! You've got to come back to Haven. It's not safe outside! We're just trying to protect you!" Tzitzi said.

"Protect everyone by imprisoning them?" Ajna asked.

"You don't understand anything, stay out of this! And get out of here!" Tzitzi said.

"Oh… what do I do… I'm sorry everyone!" Nuna said going to the other side.

"Good girl. Now, Hunoch, Xiboch, take care of them!" Tzitzi ordered.

"Right!" the twins nodded.

"Look, I understand you wanting to protect Nuna, but sealing your people here won't stop the world from being destroyed." Ace said. "It won't solve anything."

"What do you know?! Our queen knows what she's doing, and you don't have any say in her judgement!" Tzitzi said.

"Ace, it's clear that they're not gonna listen." Nero said. "You guys have to go to the Serpent Queen and tell her to change her mind. I'll take care of the aztec twins."

"Okay, good luck!" Mari said as they ran ahead with Nuna.

"Dont hurt them too much! I'm gonna marry Hunoch someday!" Nuna called.

"Wait, what?!" Hunoch said.

"No, stop!" Tzitzi said chasing after them. Hunoch and Xiboch tried to follow, but Nero cut them off with a shot from Blue Rose.

"Sorry, but I can't let you two go after them." Nero sid.

"You wanna go, buddy? Let's dance!" Hunoch said as Xiboch appeared and turned into a ball. Hunoch then served him as he was sent flying at Nero before he caught it with his astral Devil Bringer.

"Catch this!" Nero said as he threw it back.

"No way!" Hunoch said volleying it back to Nero as he evaded.

"Yo bro, switch!" Xiboch said unfolding.

"Got it!" Hunoch said as they switched bodies and Xiboch served up Hunoch this time, who had more power to him.

"Shit!" Nero said evading and firing blue rose, deflecting Hunoch.

"You're good. But we're good too!" Xiboch said smashing Hunoch at Nero.

"Ragtime!" Nero said as a gauntlet with gears, a band around the wrist and a clock on the back of the hand appeared around his right arm.

"You're finished!" Xiboch said executing one more smash with Hunoch as he sailed towards Nero.

"Take your time!" Nero said as everything around him slowed down.

"OH why yooooooou-!" Xiboch said slowing down.

"Remember this, buds!" Nero said equipping Gerbera and charging it up. "Here's something for ya!" he then fired a beam at them both, knocking them down. They then got up.

"Bro… we lost." Hunoch said.

"We did bro. Hey, there's always someone stronger in life." Xiboch said.

"That was-" Hunoch started.

"Deep, I know." Xiboch said.

"If you two don't mind, I've gotta catch up with my teammates." Nero said walking away.

"Wait, hold on!" Hunoch said.

"Yeah, wait a second!" Xiboch said.

"We've been waiting for someone stronger than us, someone who can coach us." Hunoch said.

"Someone who can help us beat our rivals." Xiboch said.

"You see, we challenged the Lords of the underworld to a game of Tlatchlibol. We lost, and my bro was killed." Hunoch said.

"We wanna fight by you and your buddies. So we can get stronger and challenge them again!" Xiboch insisted.

"If you can get my bro's skull back, we can be of great help to you!" Hunoch said.

"Oh, this?" Nero said holding up a skull.

"Dang, that's my skull dude! Whered you get it?!" Xiboch asked.

"Some monster was in my way and I took care of it. Kept the skull because Ace sensed something from it." Nero said tossing it to them.

"That means we can fight with you guys, awesome! We won't let you down coach!" Hunoch declared.

"Absolutely!" Xiboch agreed.

"Okay. But on one condition. I'm not your coach. Ajna is." Nero said.

"Fair enough!" the two said.

**The half-dead tlatchlibol twins**

**HUNOCH & XIBOCH**

**join your team!**

Nero then headed down to the Serpent Queen's lair as he saw that the main gate was already open.

"Man these guys work fast…." Nero said running to the scene. "Hope they didn't start the party without me." he said as he saw the group confronting a large figure.

"Please your majesty, think about it for a moment. Even if you seal your people away here, the world will still be destroyed unless we stop Kala!" Ace said.

"Why should I listen to you? After all, it was you who caused this. We felt the force as you exploded from Mt. Sumeru- it was you who made us retreat underground." The Serpent Queen said. "You, who all represent the very danger we hope to protect ourselves from, and yet we find you all here, in our midst!"

"We never intended for any of this to happen! We're just trying to unlock the Chakra Gates so we can find a way to Mt Sumeru and make things right by stopping Kala." Ace said.

"And we can't do that if you're in the way! And besides, you can't just seal your people away, they need to be free!" Ajna said.

"Freedom? Is that what you offer? If freedom means death, my people choose Isolation." The serpent queen said.

"It's just as I said to you, your majesty." a voice said as the hooded figure appeared. "They only want to doom your people"

"You! You're that guy that was with Ravannavar!" Ajna realized.

"You may call me Gardle." The hooded figure said.

**Gardle**

**Mystery man Behind the Scenes. What's his agenda?**

"So you're the guy who guided Ravannavar to do what he did, huh?" Nero asked. "Hope you're happy, you released Kala on this world and caused all this, including pulling me here."

"We have some questions for you, Gardle, and you're gonna answer them!" Kagura said.

"So sorry, but I have business to attend to. Until we meet again!" Gardle said before warping away.

"Gardle has told me how destructive you all can be. For that, I cannot allow you to activate the Chakra Gate." The Serpent Queen said.

"I see, okay, if you won't listen to us...then I Ace Neptune, Second Prince of Devaloka, challenge you to combat!" Ace said.

"No more talk! You must be stopped here and now!" The serpent queen said ordering her snakes to attack as Nero evaded and pointed his gun right at her.

"What, no chit chat or monologue? Just getting right to the point, huh?" Nero asked.

"I really wish it didn't have to come to this…" Ace muttered before pulling out Breidablik.

The group then fought the Serpent Queen head on.

"Open fire!" Baozhai said blasting the Serpent Queen with her cannons.

"Burn." Razmi said as Bom clawed at the Serpent with fire.

"Flock off!" Simon said as he delivered two wicked weave punches before finishing with a heel stomp.

"Let's go!" Ace said as he backflipped before jumping into the air as he struck the Serpent Queen from the shadows in multiple directions before landing with his back turned to her as he sheathed his sword as an angelic and demon theme formed in the background as he said… "This game is over."

"Not yet!" the Queen said changing her snakes to make a hovering device. "My people must be saved!"

"Artemisia!" Kagura said as Artemisia appeared and snapped her whip onto the bottom of the hovering platform before pulling it back down. But the Serpent Queen was still absorbing Iddhi from the chakra gate.

"She's drawing Iddhi from the chakra gate! Ajna, cut her off!" Mari called.

"Right!" Ajna said as she began focusing her energy and absorbing the Iddhi.

"Punch Line!" Nero said requipping Devil Breakers. "Get down here!" he said launching it and making the Serpent Queen fall. He requipped to the Buster arm and then rapidly punched the serpent queen. "They won't remember your name when im done with you!" he called punching her out and knocking her unconscious."

"Hah! That's what you get!" Ajna cheered.

"(This doesn't feel right though…)" Ace thought.

"My queen! Don't leave us!" Tzitzi called.

"Don't worry, i only knocked her out. She'll be okay. In about a couple of days." Nero said.

"You monster! You will regret doing this. You'll see me come for vengeance, count on it!" Tzitzi said running away.

"Ugh...If they had listened, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Ace said. "Dammit…"

"Relax Ace, we did what we had to." Ajna said attuning to the chakra gate and opening it. "Alright! We beat the Serpent Queen, the people are free, the barrier is gone...I think everything worked out pretty great!"

"I hope so… I sensed no malice from her." Thorani said.

"As I and Ace tried to say." Dhar said.

"Don't worry so much about it. I know I won't." Ajna said. "There are only two more gates left, so let's hurry and open them." she said going to leave with the others.

"This is reckless…. Ajna's only focusing on part of the problem." Mari said.

"Yeah, and it's only gonna get worse…" Ace said. "So where to now? Do we head back to the Iron Kingdom or go to Tai Krung?"

"It'd be more efficient if we tackled both locations at the same time." Ajna said. "But I can't be in two places at once."

"I can head to the Iron Kingdom while you guys go to Tai Krung." Nero suggested. "Something tells me Kampan's not the patient type."

"The rest of us will head to Tai Krung and meet you there. Don't open the gate without us." Ajna said.

"I promise not to." Nero said.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary's Plans revealed and the Corrupted Deva Mara

Nero was first dropped off at the iron Kingdom as he made his way back to Kampans last known location. As he made his way through, he saw the city was being generated through electromagnetic currents as something was going on at the factories tower. Suddenly an Iron kingdom vehicle crashed into him as it flipped over a few times before Nero walked out of it.

"Somebody call a doctor?" Nero asked.

"Rroar! You….enemy...of master...returns!" a voice said as a large bull like robot with an axe jumped off the top of the factory and seemingly smashed into Nero, but he was gone.

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Nero said sitting near him. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to see a girl around here? About this big, has a metal arm? I was supposed to meet her. Did you snack on her?"

"Only absorb...energy." the reploid said. "Girl...double agent...for queen." the bull said before trying to smash Nero again.

"So, Kampan plays both sides. Good to know." Nero said. "You know you're not very smart are you?'

"I am…. The great... Mino Magnus...of the Einherjar...Eight Warriors." Mino Magnus said. "I... will... crush you...then...uhm…"

"Einherjar? You?" Nero asked. "I dunno. I mean you're a big guy and all, but you look more like a knuckle scraping fart in the wind than anything else. No offense."

"Rroar! NDooooo!" Mino Magnus roared.

Nero drew his sword as Minomagnus brandished his axe.

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

(Cue- Nothing beats- Megaman Zero 4 Remastered)

"(It's a beam~~~~!)" Mino Magnus said in japanese as he fired a large slow moving ball of green energy.

"Don't waste my time." Nero said dodghing it as he slashed into Mino Magnus. "Get outta my sight!" he called slashing upwards before landing on Magnus's body.

Magnus then grabbed nero and threw him into the factory, following him shortly after.

"Man, for a big guy you're pretty fast aren't you?!" Nero said combating Mino Magnus's attacks.

"Roar!" Mino Magnus said as a pink barrier appeared around him as machinery scrap gathered into a metal ball before he jumped into the air and slammed his axe down onto it, causing the junk to be sent flying.

"Argh!" Kampan said flying in from nowhere, being attracted to Magnus due to her metal am." "Oh, Nero! Fancy meeting you here…!"

"Can it, Kampan! This big bucket of bolts told me you were a traitor!" Nero said.

"What?! Magnus, you weren't supposed to tell any of Ajna's friends that!" Kampan scolded.

"Roar!" Magnus roared as he upped the magnetic force, trying to pull nero in as he gravitated everything his way.

"That's it… you got me!" Nero said making sure Magnus would attract everything as Mary got wind.

"What's going on out there?!" Mary asked ducking some metal.

"Buster Arm!" Nero said switching to a three clawed red gauntlet as he grabbed Mino Magnus and tossed him around. "Go down!" he said slamming Magnus back down before slicing him in half.

"Roar!? I...I... lost? How...can this... be...happening!" Mino Magnus said before he began flashing and exploded.

"Aaaaaagh!" Mary yelled as the explosion rattled the factory, destroying everything and releasing a purple slime substance.

"Well, that oughta put a wrench in the iron kindgom's plans… now, wehere's that gate?" Nero asked heading for the chakra gate.

"You imbecile!" Mary said. "I was trying to save my kindgom, and now you've ruined it!"

"Hey, you're the one who was oppressing everyone else in Navar. So who's really the bad guy here?" Nero asked.

"Ugh...you have not heard the last of me!" Mary said before running off.

"Nero...I'm really sorry…" Kampan said. "I was only acting as a spy for Mary so I could steal her family's treasure and give it to the citizens who are suffering...just like my parents did…" she said.

"Robin Hood huh? You're not like any thieves I've met." Nero said. "Tell you what. I can help you get that dream of yours. But the next time I come back here with my friends, you've gotta help us for real. No double crosses."

"If I help you the next time we meet, does that mean you'll show me all those wicked arms you've got there?" Kampan asked.

"Sure." Nero said.

"Wicked! I want to meet whoever designed them so I can have arms like that!" Kampan said.

"I think I can introduce you to Nico. If I ever figure out how to get outta here." Neor said before he came to the chakra gate and slammed his devil bringer arm onto the gate, opening it. "Gate in the Iron Kingdoms open Ace. How's it looking over in Tai Krung?"

In Tai Krung…

"Well, all I can say is that some of the bandits here are under the influence of some sort of drug called Ohma which comes from the Ocean of Milk, we're on our way to meet Ginseng's parents now." Ace said.

"I wish I could study this more, but we have a job to…" Mari said.

"Mari, watch it!" Kagura said.

"Whoa!" Mari screamed as bamboo spikes came up from the floor.

"O-hohohohoho!" a voice laughed as they looked up to see a white haired man in a green ninja-like outfit hanging on a ledge by his feet as he held a Kusarigama in his hands.

"Who is that?" Kagura asked.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ajna called.

"A-hahahaha!" the man laughed before pulling himself back up with his Kusarigama.

"What!? Who was that jerk?" Ajna asked.

"I dunno, but we have to be careful with him around." Mari said.

"Ah! We can see my house from here! It's…" Ginseng started before he spotted a bandit. "Oh! Oh no! My house! Ajna! Bandits!" he cried.

"We've gotta help! But how do we get over there?" Ajna asked.

"There's no time to go around, we've got to go across!" Ginseng said.

"Hmm, I suppose it's time I taught you my secret technique!" Baozhai said.

"Oh yeah?" Ajna asked.

"Ready your harpoon, because schools in session!" Baozhai said.

Using Baozhais Scallywag Spring, Ajna and the others made it to Ginseng's home, where they found the mysterious hero called Naga Rider already dealt with the bandits. They learned from Ginsengs parents, Turmeric and Coriander, that a Deva called Mara was responsible for all the Ohma addicts around town. They traveled to Mara's nightclub, along the way periodically running into the mysterious ninja assassin, who was identified only as Ren.

They fought their way through Mara's security forces, saving a dancer named Yan who despite being armless, was graceful in dancing and combat with her legs similar to a familiar Interpol Agent.

**The graceful dancer**

**YAN**

**kicks it up a notch!**

As they made their way to the roof, a mechanical garuda named Garuda Cruel snatched Thorani as the group gave chase and their way through to the upper levels before Ren appeared before them.

"You again." Ajna said.

"Don't act so shocked! your aura called me." Ren said.

"Why is someone like you working for Mara?" Ace asked.

"I'm a hired assassin, boy. My work doesn't come without a price, and Mara happens to pay well." Ren reminded.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Ace asked.

"Why, I'm not sure I know what you mean." Ren said. "You are certainly strong though. I doubt if I fought, I'd come away with the victory."

"What's your game, Ren?" Mari asked.

"Fine, I was told to stop you by any means necessary. Is that more to your liking?" Ren asked disappointed.

"As long as the end result is us kicking your butt!" Ajna said.

"Finally!" Kagura said as they engaged Ren.

Ren was shown to be extremely fast and a quick striker, using his Kusari-Gama to deal out multiple hits to a single target at once.

"Wow, this guy's fast!" Mari said.

"But not fast enough!" Simon said as he used Sai Fung and attacked at light speed. "The end!" he said getting into a karate stance as he punched Ren where the sun don't shine before executing a barrage of punches before finishing with a punch to the face that sent Ren flying into the air. "Seichusen Godanzuki!"

"Oof!" Ren said crashing to the ground but quickly got back up. "You're stronger than I anticipated! How exhilarating!" he said with a lustful expression.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" Kagura asked.

"Oh, I am, don't you worry. But I dare say you might be stronger than my employer… Perhaps it's time to change allegiances." Ren said.

"Just get out of our way!" Ajna said.

"Fair's fair, but don't think you've seen the last of me! Toodles!" Ren said before shadow stepping away.

"That guy's a weirdo." Kagura admitted.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again soon enough." Ace said.

The group continued their way up as they finally reached a large dining room and saw Thorani sitting next to an overweight orange skinned man with sunglasses.

"What?! Who are you? I was not to be disturbed! Where are those lazy guards of mine?"

**Mara**

**Corrupted Deva. Degenerate Asura.**

"So you're the one who kidnapped Thorani! And now… you're… having dinner?" Ajna asked.

"Hey!" Baozhai yelled in anger.

"She's mine, do you hear me? I will have her! Guards! Earn your pay and dispose of them!" Mara ordered. "Thorani, dearest, do come with me won't you?"

"Dispose of them!?" Thorani asked in shock.

"So that we might continue our-" Mara started before being cut off.

"Don't… you... DARE touch my babies." Thorani demanded.

"Wh-what!? Thorani!?" Mara asked in shock.

"I will turn your brain to a pulp. I will tear the ears from your corpse to make a necklace if you touch a hair on my precious child's head!" Thorani said.

"Whoa…" Mari said as most of the groups eyes were white and bulged out.

"I… didn't know she had that side to her." Kagura gawked.

"Aahh! You're scaring me! Guaaards!" Mara screamed as one guard ran up before being easily dispatched by Kagura.

"We're coming for you next, Mara!" Ajna said.

"Aiiiee!" Mara screamed before running off.

"Wow Thorani, I didn't know you had a sadistic side under all that sweetness." Mari said.

"*ahem* I am glad to see you unharmed, my precious children!" Thorani said.

"So...what were you doing having dinner with that guy? That's Mara, right?" Ajna asked.

"Well, he used to be a Deva, like me. But he lost his way to vanity and greed, and became an Asura, the fallen being you just saw." Thorani explained.

"A class of beings who seek power." Ace said. "They often constantly battle with Devas."

"Yes." Thorani said. "But he's far beyond help, it seems."

The group then found out Thorani had persuaded mara to reveal the location of the chakra gate, which was in the basement of the tower, but not before being attacked by Garuda Cruel, former partner of Naga Rider. The group headed up to the top of the tower and defeated him before dealing with Mara, finally unsealing the last chakra gate.

"So much for an Asura." Ace said as the group looked at him, who was completely scorched. "This is the fate of a demi-god corrupted by power. I doubt purifying him would work."

Even after completing their task, Ajna's recklessness showed yet again. Thorani wanted to stay behind and help the people of Tai Krung, but Ajna insisted that she stay with her. Qadira never found out anything about her brother and is concerned about all the slime flooding the streets in the Iron Kingdom. And Nuna's people didn't seem happy to be free. The group then decided to head back to Maerifa to talk to Angwu.

After all this… who is really winning?


	13. Chapter 13

Revisiting Mount Sumeru, and a Warrior's Sacrifice

After unsealing the chakra gates, the group met back up with Nero at the Tower of Wisdom.

"Awesome job you did, Nero. That's another of the Einherjar Warriors in the junk pile." Simon said.

"Thanks. Guess we've got another question for this Gardle guy." Nero said. "So Angwu, we unsealed all the gates, we can get to Lhan, right?"

"Yes. But Ajna doesn't seem any different." Angwu said.

"(You are right about that.)" Ace thought.

"But I feel stronger! Way stronger! And I solved so many problems along the way!" Ajna said as Thorani was silent.

"Thorani, do you have something to add to this?" Angwu asked.

"I am not sure she is ready either, Angwu. And I don't want anyone getting hurt." Thorani said.

"I am! Listen, you said only I can defeat Kala, right? Well here I am, ready to go! Are you gonna wait around for someone else to do it?" Ajna asked.

"I suppose we don't have the luxury of time. Well, let's get to it then." Angwu said. "I will now draw from your Iddhi, which should create a portal in the Chakra Gate."

"Go for it!" Ajna said.

"But are you certain you're ready? You still have much to learn. And unfortunately, my research cannot teach it to you." Angwu said.

"I'm ready! Let's do this." Ajna said as Angwu casted her magic attack onto Ajna.

"Alright. With this, you will have full access to the world's ley lines. You can travel to any Chakra Gate you've attuned to, including Lhan. But know that once you enter Lhan, you will not be able to return." Angwu said. "From there, it's on to Sumeru. I can only keep the portal open for so long."

"Gotcha." Nero said.

Ajna then recalled everyone back into her inner world and together with Nero, Transported into the Leylines to Lhan. From there, they journeyed to Mt. Sumeru with Ajna's patience growing ever shorter. Along the way, they garnered the assistance of a mysterious dog living in Lhan known as Lanshi, who seemed to take a liking to them.

**The Mysterious Mastiff**

**LANSHI  
lends you a paw!**

After a long climb, Ajna was searching ahead before a giant blue hand grabbed her.

"Aaaaah! Kala!" Ajna realized.

"**Well, hello. If it isn't my missing eye. I'll just pop you right back in, shall I**?" Kala asked.

"I'm not your missing anything! I'm Ajna, daughter of Indr, chief of Ashwat village! And you have no control over me, Kala!" Ajna said.

"**Indr...I vaguely recall someone by that name.**" Kala said.

"He sealed you once, and now I'll finish what he started!" Ajna said.

"**We shall see about that, little eye. This world is imperfect, and we must remake it. Of course, I can do it without you. But it will be oh so much quicker if you would just come back home.**" Kala said as a giant figure with a skull mask face and a hole in the forehead stepped out of a dark wormhole. "**You see, you're under my power, one way or another.**"

"You're not taking Ajna back!" Mari said as Spirit Force and Nero went into action, but then Gardle appeared.

"I'd rather you not. I've worked behind the scenes to make sure this happens." Gardle said.

"You again?!" Kagura asked.

"This time you gotta answer our questions, buddy! Who are you and what do you want with us so badly?" Nero said.

"It's not what I want, it's what I did many years ago." Gardle said as he laughed and two glowing crimson red eyes shone from his hood. "You see, the King of Devaloka was a wise ruler, and as his chief advisor and strategist, I suggested to declare war on the other islands, but the king denied it as he wanted peace between all races in the Multiverse. So I decided to lower the barrier around Devaloka and let the Titans in as they destroyed half of his people, including the king himself! Hahahahahaha!" he laughed. "But after finding out his children were alive, I plan to finish what I started, but not now."

"We know you're not alone. The last of the Einherjar Warriors and Gentle Judges are with you, aren't they? Nero saw Mino Magnus in the Iron Kingdom." Mari said.

"Not right now, one of the Gentle Judges is still on this world while the rest are currently on other ones. You will see them soon enough." Gardle said. "But, I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to." he said before warping away.

"Huh?" Simon asked.

"No! I'm gonna defeat you, and things are going to go back to how they were!" Ajna denied.

"**How they were? Do you think I haven't seen what you and your friends have done?" **Kala asked. "**Unleashed an ocean of slime, bruised the ego of a loving queen and estranged her from her people, and left an entire city to writhe in pain?**" she asked.

"I was helping people!" Ajna said.

"**Tell yourself that if you must. You can't remake the world in your own image, little eye. Only I can do that.**" Kala said.

"I'm not like you!" Ajna insisted, transforming into her Heruka form.

"**But do they not call me the bringer of destruction? And you are a part of me. So what have you done? And what does that make you?**" Kala asked. "**Accept it, little eye. You are a violent force. You are raw power. You are chaos.**"

"IM...NOT...LIKE YOU!" Ajna declared, fighting back against Kala's grip, continuing to fight. Her iddhi built up more and more until her power suddenly bursted forward, knocking Nero and the others back. A red light was seen as forming from it was a colossal three headed red berserk Heruka Form Ajna as she grabbed Kala.

(Cue- One of a Kind- Bayonetta)

"Ajna, no!" Dhar called as everyone was sent flying out of the mountain except for nero and slowly fell towards Lhan as the others were standing on several large cube platforms.

"**Raaaaaaah!**" Ajna roared.

"**Yes, this is your true nature!**" Kala said.

"Such anger...I've never felt anything like this." Ace said as he held his head and tears flowed down his cheeks. "Stop...please...Ajna." he said as he collapsed to his knees.

"**RAAAAAAAH!"** Ajna roared.

"Ajna, stop! You're hurting Ace!" Thorani said.

"**GRAAAAAAAAAH!"**

"**My dear, sweet eye, come back to me.**" Kala beckoned.

"We have to do something! Everyone, attack Ajna! We gotta snap her out of it!" Simon said. Everyone did so as they tried to snap Ajna out of it, but nothing was working as Ajna fired a massive laser out of her mouth a few times trying to hit Kala, only to miss and nearly hit Lhan.

"Well, this is it." Razmi said.

"Wait, where's Nero?" Zebei asked.

Back up top, Nero was recovering from the sudden transformation as he got up.

"Dammit… those maniacs almost crushed me." Nero said as he looked out the hole to the ground. "Shit… I've gotta help. They're not gonna get anywhere with two gods."

Something then snapped within Nero as he looked at his arm.

"Gods… that's it!" Nero said equipping Helter Skelter. "Angwu said there was a time and place for me to use my power… guess this is it!" he said as his astral wings formed as he leaped off the edge of the mountain and dived towards Ajna and Kala.

"Time for some brain surgery! Helter...SKELTER!" Nero said charging up his Devil Breaker and spun it up. He then dived right the hole in Kala's head and started drilling right into it.

"Nero!" Thorani gasped, seeing Nero drilling quickly into Kala's head.

"You...made it." Ace said before finally fainting.

Inside Kala's head, Nero drilled his way through as much as he could before Helter Skelter broke. He then used his devil bringer in the deepest part of Kala's mind to punch a way forward and eventually break his way into Kala's inner realm, landing on the ground.

"This is the end of the line for you, Kala." Nero said.

"Well now… who are you to trespass inside my Inner Realm." Kala said as a blue skinned woman with long black hair levitated off the ground in front of him.

"Someone who has some beef with a god playing naughty." Nero said.

"Don't be so naive." Kala said. "The more you waste time, the more your friend suffers from feeling my little eye's anger and hatred."

"I know. Which is why I came down here." nero said. "Ace is not gonna die here, and neither will Ajna become part of you."

"I've seen your potential. You truly are a powerful man,but do you really think you can beat me with your silly trinkets?"Kala asked.

"Oh trust me… I've got plenty more tricks up my sleeve." Nero said.

"I suppose I can humble you by crushing you here at my hands." Kala said as a shield formed around her.

(Cue- Silver Bullet: Devil May Cry 5)

"When this is over...you're the one who's gonna be crushed." Nero said as the knuckles on his wings suddenly cracked themselves.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stand aside." Kala said firing projectiles at Nero.

"Nothing to do with me? It has everything to do with me!" Nero said engaging Kala and constantly being blocked by her shield.

"Die, mortal!" Kala said imprisoning Nero in astral hands. She thought she had won, but then Nero suddenly broke out almost instantly as he suddenly glowed a ghostly cyan.

"FUCK YOU!" Nero said in a demonic tone as in his place was a humanoid demon with long white hair, yellow eyes and black sclera, along with a pair of cyan astra wings on his back.

"You…!" Kala said in shock, seeing Nero's Devil Trigger.

"**Take me seriously now?**" Nero asked.

Nero then wailed on Kala with powerful attacks. Kala's barrier couldn't hold up as it cracked. Nero then got in close as the two clashed before Kala impaled him with one of his own Summoned Swords.

"**Oh hell no. Let's see how you like it!**" Nero said grabbing it before slashing Kala multiple times.

"This power...I thought I recognized it. You're _his_ grandson, aren't you?" Kala asked.

"That's right." Nero said returning to normal. "Feeling accepting yet?"

"Of your existence? Or your strength?" Kala asked.

"Of you putting a stop to this." Nero said. "And what you're doing to Ajna."

"I won't stop until my little eye is mine." Kala said.

"Then I'm gonna make you stop." Nero said. "If a god like you plays naughty, then it's up to someone like me to punish you." he said as he stabbed Red Queen into the ground and revved it.

"You arrogant devil hafling… I'll crush you!" Kala said blasting beams at Nero. He dodged as he cried out, stabbing Red Queen right into her stomach as she gagged. "Urgh… I am… Inevitable."

"Yeah? Well, I don't give a damn." Nero said. He pulled Red Queen out of Kala's stomach, then shot her in the head with Blue Rose, making her scream. "Jackpot."

Outside, Kala's body began bursting with explosions and nero popped out of her head and landed on the ground.

"Nero, you did it! I don't know what it is you did, but Kala is blowing up from the inside!" Zebei said.

"Forget her, what about Ajna?" Nero asked.

"She's still out of control. At this rate, she's going to destroy us, and everything." Dhar said.

"And her last blast almost hit Lhan. She has to stop." Thorani said.

"She won't stop. She barely even knows were here." Dhat said before looking to her. "But I can stop her."

"What?" Mari asked before Dhar leaped into the air. "Dhar, NO!"

"Ajna! I'm sorry! For this, and for everything else!" Dhar called.

"You idiot...DON'T!" Kagura yelled.

"EARTH, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Dhar yelled, forming a wall of earth as Ajna fired a beam right at him, completely disintegrating him.

Everyone was shocked, including the members of Spirit Force.

"Oh god…" Mari said putting her hands over her mouth.

"**D...Dhar?**" Ajna spoke out before a flash of light occurred as she was back to her normal size as she was falling down.

Both Ace and Ajna were out. Now what would be the fate of these heroes?


	14. Chapter 14

Conciliation

Ace's Inner Realm….

Inside Ace's world, he saw only a city at night as he stood on a rooftop.

"What is…?" Ace said as he stood up and looked around. "Isn't this...Shibuya? But how did I get here? Last thing I remember was falling unconscious from feeling Ajna's anger and rage. Helloooooo! Is anyone here?" he called out.

"No one can hear you. You're inside with me." a voice said as Ace turned around. There, he saw a familiar face, one that was posted all over in the Toy Box world's Galaxy Toys.

There standing, in the flesh...was Yozora.

"You're…." Ace trailed off with widened eyes.

"You seem surprised to see me." Yozora said. "I think you're wondering about your friends."

"Y-Yeah...to be honest. It hasn't felt the same ever since we split up." Ace said. "Sometimes...I wonder if they miss me while I miss them." he said as he sat at the edge of the roof as he held his pendant.

"You and your group are too reckless." Yozora said. "Before you left, you had some dissention."

Ace looked at Yozora.

"Back when you were in Galar, Saki tried to teach a rival a physical lesson, but was given a powerful Blow. And then, your scientist lost her temper and went into a battle she was meant to lose." Yozora said. "You keep pushing the odds, you're reckless, you want to help the best you can. You don't see though that you're upsetting everyone else. Why do you keep insisting on trying to help everyone you can when they obviously don't need it?"

"I've seen so many people close to me die, that I just can't stand by and let it happen to anyone else. But I realize that...you can't save everyone. Pedro made it his choice to sacrifice himself so that we could escape. Theo lost his life at the hands of Xehanort but eventually came back. And Kunzite sacrificed himself to destroy Gardenia. So it's like Hope said...not everyone can be saved." Ace said.

"That can be said the same for what happened just a bit ago." Yozora said. "To save you and your friends… the Geomancer, Dhar, sacrificed himself to save you and your friend known as Ajna."

"*Gasp!*" Ace said as he looked down. "Dhar…"

"That girl, Ajna…she's strong in her heart, but she's made many a mistake." Yozora said.

"Yeah...But once Ajna does find her resolve, hopefully the others and I can help her fix the mistakes that were made." Ace said. "Now that I look at you. You look more like Riku than Sora."

"I don't know who you're referring to." Yozora said. "But you have some work to do. You have to right the wrongs where the chakra gates are. Also, there's still an enemy on that world." Yozora said. "Now you need to go. Your friends are waiting."

"Hey, if we ever meet in person, what do you say to a friendly match in the future?" Ace asked.

"No thanks. I don't know when we'll meet again." Yozora said. "But don't be mistaken. I am going to fight. But it will be with your friends… someday."

Yozora then disappeared as Ace started to wake up.

Ace opened his eyes to find himself in Ashwat Village with the rest of Spirit Force including Kairi among them.

"Finally, you're awake!" Leviathan said.

"Yeah...it would seem so." Ace said as he looked around. "You guys fixed the village up really well."

"Yeah. Ajna woke up before you did. She seemed to recognize every mistake she made during her journey. She plans to fix everything." Nero said. "Also, while you were out, it looks like one of the Eight Gentle Judges took Mara's place. She even took out Garuda Cruel."

"She?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Cubit Foxtar, she's in the same league as Blazin' Flizard. She is the Right Fire Judge." Harpuia said.

"I see." Ace said as he stood up. "Then let's help Ajna fix the mistakes that were made."

"Lea and I will be tagging along this time too." Kairi said.

"I think it'll be faster if we cover more ground and split up." Nero said. "I'm gonna head back to the Iron Kingdom and see if I can Help Kampan restore order, and maybe get rid of all that slime. You guys see about helping out in Tai Krung and Kaanul."

"Alright. We'll head to Kaanul first and then we'll all meet up in Tai Krung." Ace said. "But first we should head to Port Maerifa and talk to Angwu."

"Got it memorized?" Lea asked tapping his head.

**The Flurry of Dancing Flames**

**LEA**

**brings you the fire!**

**The Princess of Heart**

**KAIRI**

**shines her light on you.**

The group used a Chakra Gate found in the forest of Ashwat and teleported directly to the Tower of Wisdom, only to find Angwu missing and someone else in her place. She was Angwu's new apprentice, named Jingfei who explained to the group that Angwu went to Kaanul and tasked Jingfei to give them a feather that would allow them through the blocked Chakra Gate that lead to Kaanul. Nero went out to go and get Baozhai back to the team and she was more than happy to welcome them back into her crew. Unfortunately, the only place the Toatul could sail them to was the Iron Kingdom due to raging tides. Nero sailed with Baozhai to the Iron Kingdom before she rejoined Ajna.

At the Iron Kingdom…

"Okay. First thing I should do is to find Kampan. She'll know what to do." Nero said going through the docks before passing someone and picking up a scent. "Whoo, what reeks?!"

"I'm sorry!" a voice said as Nero turned to see a young girl with blue hair and a headband with a large flower on it as she also wore Hawaiian-like clothing and in her left hand was a Sharktooth designed sword. "I was caught in a fishing net for a few days… I guess their smell rubbed off on me."

"Whoa, you gonna be okay?" Nero asked.

"I'm okay! And…" the girl smiled. "I'm Leilani! I've dedicated myself to helping those in need! Please let me know if you require assistance in any way!" she said with stars in her eyes.

"How were you gonna help anybody inside a net?" Nero asked.

"Well...I'm kind of new to all this. I was fishing and kinda got shipwrecked. And an 'aumakua led me here and told me I should use my power to protect people, because, you know 'aumakua, right?" Leilani said.

"Uh… sure." Nero asked.

"But then we both got caught up in this net 'cause it was a shark 'aumakua, and uh...well, here I am." Leilani said.

"Well, you're safe now. Sorry about the whole net thing." Nero said.

"Yes, thank you! I'm supposed to be helping others, but I guess I'm not off to a great start." Leilani said.

"Huh." Nero said thinking about it. "You know, we could use all the help we can get. And I'm kinda on my own here, so finding you is a big stroke of luck. I think it's beneficial for both of us if you help me out. One thing though, can you hold your own in a fight?"

"I'm strong! My sword is made from the teeth of a big shark! The 'aumakua made them move!" Leilani said.

"Alright, I'll take it. Glad to have you with me, Leilani." Nero said.

**The lost islander**

**LEILANI**

**is destined to fight alongside you!**

"Nero!" A voice called out as Qadira was seen running up to the two.

"Qadira, hey!" Nero saluted. "Figured you'd be here. "Ajna's back on her feet, so's ace. I came here to fix the slime problem."

"That's great news. I'm glad everyone's okay." Qadira said.

"Speaking of problems, any luck finding your brother?" Nero asked.

"Yes actually, I managed to find him and it turns out he has a wife and daughter, whom he named after me because he thought I was dead too." Qadira said. "Now I have something to fight for, my new family."

"Family's great to fight for. So, feel like being our shield again?" Nero asked.

"Absolutely." Qadira said. "Also, Kampan contacted me and said you would be coming back to help her."

"Let's go meet up with her. Hopefully, she's sincere about helping us out this time." Nero said.

The three then headed into the inner sanctum of the kingdom, where they saw slime everywhere in the streets. As they headed downtown, they soon found Kampan waiting.

"Over here, Nero!" Kampan waved.

"Hey there Kampan. Nice to see you've waited for us." Nero said. "Looks like things got a bit worse for wear while we were gone."

"You have no idea. Come and see. Mary's getting the worst of it." Kampan said as she led them to the town square where Mary was getting an earful from the citizens.

"Back, subjects! You don't understand! I did all this for you!" Mary said.

"We know the king was dead all along!"

"We know you caused the slime!"

"Ingrates! I made your lives better! This is my father's vision! I'm just doing what he wanted!" Mary said. "And besides, robots do half our work for us now! Don't you see you're better off?"

"Robots?! That Bull robot almost destroyed our city with his powers!"

"Bull robot? Mino Magnus." Nero said.

"Apparently that blokes electromagnetic manipulation was stronger than we thought." Kampan said. "Not really suited for a metal city, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, Magnus must've caused damage on top of what the slime did." Nero said as Mary was suddenly swept away by slime. "It's clear whatever Mary was doing was for the people, but she was doing it the wrong way. We gotta save her, and set her straight, but we can't get to her without your help. You in, Kampan?"

"Absolutely!" Kampan said.

**The notorious thief**

**KAMPAN**

**has turned over a new leaf!**

"Now, where'd that slime take her?" Nero asked.

"Toward the factory, I'd wager." Qadira said.

"Let's make our way through the sewers to get back then." Kampan said.

The quartet made their way through the sewers and soon reached the top of the factory as they saw Mary with a monstrous new look as she was completely covered in slime.

**SLIME QUEEN**

"Mary! Is that you in there? Are you alright?!" Kampan asked.

"**Idiots! Don't they get it?! We're going to defeat Kala! You have to Sacrifice for that stuff! Only an idiot can see that!**" Mary's distorted voice called.

"Actually, I defeated Kala already." Nero said. "You're a little slow on the uptake, princess."

"**You?! How could you defeat Kala?! You ruined everything!**" Mary yelled.

"The way I see things, you're the one who was going about it all wrong. Guess what, just because you think something is true doesn't mean it's the same thing for everyone." Nero said.

"**How dare you...HOW DARE YOU?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALLLLLLLL!**" Mary screamed as a dark aura emanating from her.

(Cue: Unforgettable- Kingdom Hearts 3)

Nero drew his sword and stabbed it in the ground, revving it up. "It's time to clean this mess up!" he said as everyone got ready for battle.

The Slime Queen slammed her arms down on the floor as Nero sliced into it.

"Be careful! With every hit you make on it, you'll take damage!" Lilliana communicated.

"Well, it's a good thing I got this." Nero said swapping Overture with Gerbera. "Lock and loaded!" he said as Gerbera fired a powerful beam that dealt multiple hits before breaking as the beam shredded through it.

The Slime Queen then tried to punch Nero, but Qadira protected him.

"No harm will come to any of my comrades!" Qadira insisted.

"Kampan, Leilani, now!" Nero called.

"Here goes!" Leilani said spinning with her chainsaw out hitting multiple times before wobbling in a daze.

"How bout this?!" Kampan said loading a shell into her gauntlet and executing a powerful straight punch, finishing the job. This blew all the slime off Mary.

"_You can't stop me…"_ Nero heard a familiar voice echo.

"Aw, shit…" Nero said.

"Nero...wasn't that…?" Qadira asked.

"She doesn't quit, does she?" Nero asked as Kampan made sure Mary was okay. "Looks like we've still got work to do."

"Indeed." Qadira said.

After Mary was saved, the last of the four original warriors who defeated Kala 16 years ago, Eurynomos, arrived and explained that all of Mary's actions were caused by the death of her father, King Calibur. She was possessed by protecting everything, that she caused all the trouble that had happened before.

"And Mino Magnus? How'd he end up in your service?" Nero asked.

"He didn't. That big brute originally aimed to destroy the entire city." Mary said. "He was trying to use the energy from the MOLOCH to create a magnetic field that would destroy the whole kingdom."

"Whoever this Gardle is… he's not shy about causing chaos." Nero said.

"We know that he commands the last four of the Einherjar Eight Warriors and Eight Gentle Judges, correct?" Qadira asked.

"Yeah, and only three of the Einherjar remain. If I remember, Harpuia said their names were…. Heat Genblem, Tech Kraken, and Popla Cocapetri." Nero said.

"Tech Kraken…" Phantom muttered over the comms.

"You know him?" Nero asked.

"He is and was one of the Generals in my army until my untimely demise and sought revenge against the Zero in my world for it." Phantom said. "When we see him, I shall confront him."

"Alright. Let's just focus on taking down Foxtar for now, She's in Tai Krung. Ace said we'd meet him there." Nero said. "I hope Ace is doing okay with Ajna in Kaanul…"


	15. Chapter 15

Obsidian Wind and Cubit Foxtar

Ace and Ajna soon arrived at Kaanul by the Chakra Gate as they saw the many villagers from Haven have taken refuge.

"Uh oh, why's everyone in here? This can't be a good sign. And...Angwu?" Ajna said as they saw Angwu and Nuna there as well.

"Oh, Ajna, Ace. You came at a good time. Something has invaded Haven. They call it the Obsidian Wind. Young Nuna here came for my aid. Quite insistent." Angwu said.

"I'm sorry, Angwu. But I didn't know what to do! Ajna and Ace were asleep… Hi guys." Nuna said.

"Aaah, I'm sorry Nuna! This is my fault, I'm guessing." Ajna said.

"Probably." Razmi said.

"Almost certainly. Anyway, the only safe place now is right here." Angwu said.

"Oh, but the queen put up a barrier while she was sealing us in." Nuna said.

"We'd better go help her then, it's the least we can do to make up for what happened." Ace said. "We could really use your help again if you want, Nuna. I mean you made it all the way to Angwu, so I know you've gotten stronger."

"Yeah. I kinda did. And I helped get everyone in here… Yeah! Okay, I'll come with you! To help!" Nuna said.

"Sounds good to me, let's get started." Lea said.

"But a lot of monsters got in so…" Nuna trailed off.

"Don't worry, beating up monsters is what we do best." Simon said.

"Well, hurry up and do it then, I want to get back to my research." Angwu said. "Oh, and by the way… That feather you used to get here will also give you more aerial mobility. It's sure to come in handy against the Obsidian Wind." she said to Ajna.

"...Oh! Thank you, Angwu!" Ajna said.

The group soon reached the entrance to Haven as they saw the Serpent Queen holding up the barrier as it started to crack.

"Oh no! That barrier is not going to last long." Ginseng said.

"Your majesty! Let us lend you our aid!" Ace said.

"*huff huff* You? You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place!" The Serpent Queen said to Ajna.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never listened to you, and I didn't even try to figure out what you were doing." Ajna said. "Thanks to Ace, I realize now that you were sealing your people off against Kala. But we're going to defeat Kala! Let us help!"

"Why should I trust either of you now?" The Serpent Queen asked.

"Because they encountered Kala twice and lived!" Ginseng said.

"But how?" The Serpent Queen asked.

"Well… she did use to be part of Kala, I guess." Ginseng said.

"Part of Kala? So that's the power I felt. Begone with you! I will not accept help from Kala herself." The Serpent Queen said.

"Your majesty, please wait! While Ajna may have been a part of Kala, she's her own person with her own thoughts and feelings. She's only doing what's right by helping fix the mess made when Kala was released. Please understand!" Ace pleaded. "We give you our word that we came to help you and your people."

"Hmm...perhaps Gardle was wrong about you and your friends, prince of Devaloka… Very well, I will hold you to it. I will put the barrier back up when you are through, to protect my people." The Serpent Queen said.

"Thank you, your majesty. Leave the Obsidian Wind to us." Simon said.

The Serpent Queen undid the barrier, allowing the group to pass as they then looked up and saw Tzitzi cloaked in a dark aura as she floated in midair.

**Obsidian Wind**

"Is that…" Ajna trailed off.

"Tzitzi!" Nuna called.

"You're the Obsidian Wind?" Kagura asked.

"**You! You and your friends are the reason I was cast out of Kaanul! You're the reason my queen despises me! If not for you, we'd still be together!**" Tzitzi said in an echoed voice.

"Somethings wrong, it's like she's being controlled. Seems we have no choice but to knock some sense into her if we want to help." Ace said.

"**My queen threw me out like I was trash! And who made that happen? You! You! It's all you!**" Tzitzi said.

"Well if you had listened, this wouldn't be happening in the first place!" Saki said.

"Easy Saki, it's not her fault she's acting like this. Since talking's not gonna work, let's beat the evil out of her!" Ajna said.

"Right!" Nuna said.

"Let's not hurt her too badly, she doesn't know what she's doing." Ginseng noted.

"It'll be a gentle beating!" Lea said as he summoned Flame Liberator.

Using the water pools to their advantage, the group knocked the Obsidian Wind down to the ground and engaged her in combat.

"Burn!" Lea called transforming his keyblade into Eternal Flame and hurling them towards the Obsidian Wind, dealing multiple hits.

"**You will all die!**" Tzitzi said as she charged at them.

"No!" Kairi said forming a pink barrier with a ring that had stars resembling her good luck charm around herself. "Please work, Starcracker!" she said bursting the barrier and blasting the Obsidian Wind back.

"Eat your veggies!" Nuna called, manipulating a group of vines upward and sending the Obsidian Wind flying before she fell to the ground and the dark energy leaving her.

"_You will not succeed…" _a female voice echoed.

"Don't underestimate us Kala." Ace said.

The Queen and Tzitzi soon made amends as Tzitzi was welcomed back to Kaanul, the group soon parted ways as they boarded the ship and headed to Tai Krung to regroup with Nero and defeat Cubit Foxtar of the Eight Gentle Judges.

"I hope we make it in time." Ajna said. "I don't even want to think what this Cubit Foxtar is up to right now…"

"I'm here!" a voice called behind them.

"GYAH!"

"Naga Rider." Ace smiled unfazed.

Indeed, the defender of Tai Krung was behind them.

"Warn people before sneaking up on them, Weirdo!" Ajna protested.

"I cannot. For it is not the rider's way!" Naga Rider declared.

"Naga Rider, what's going on in the City? We heard this Cubit Foxtar overthrew Garuda Cruel and took over in his and Mara's place, but…" Ginseng said.

"Yes… I am aware of this villain." Naga Rider said. "As soon as he arrived, he took down Garuda Cruel without even getting close to him as he was using strange colored flames and even dodged his attacks effortlessly. I alone cannot stop him."

"It seems as though this Gardle wants to put one last obstacle in front of us." Zebei said. "However, can we win against an opponent like this?"

"We took down far worse opponents than him, he won't be a problem if we all work together." Simon said.

"I see…. If that is the case, please allow me to fight by your side as well!" Naga Rider declared.

"We'd be happy to have you with us." Kairi said. Ajna then absorbed Naga Rider as an incarnation.

**The defender of Dharma**

**NAGA RIDER**

**Now rides with you!**

In addition to gaining Naga riders help, Ajna also received a major boost from his power, now being able to use Heruka Hustle with her newly acquired Maha form. With it, she is now able to retain her speed, even when jumping off walls.

The group then rushed through the city and met up with Nero's team, then found Thorani at the Ocean of Milk.

"So, what's our first order of business?" Nero asked.

"I'm not sure. As much as I wanna take down this Foxtar guy, we could always use some more help." Ajna said.

"How about we ask that odd assassin guy?" Lea asked. "He worked for Mara, and since he's not around, or Garuta Cruel for that matter, i think he could be unemployed."

"Oh no, we are not asking for his help!" Ajna protested. "He got in our way so many times!"

"Oh, I'm heartbroken. You really think I won't be a great help against Cubit Foxtar?" A familiar voice asked as they looked up and saw Ren along with two familiar girls. "Besides, these two told me about how interesting you all actually were."

"It's Al and Miriam!" Kairi smiled.

"It is so good to see all of you." Miriam said as all three of them jumped down. "Bael's demons were tailing after us, so we had to lay low for awhile. That's when we ran into Ren here."

"At least you two are safe, welcome back, Al. And an official welcome to Spirit Force for you, Miriam." Ace smiled.

"So, why do you want to come with us exactly, Ren?" Simon asked.

"Well, it's just like the red haired man said. With Mara and Garuda Cruel eliminated, I'm out of a job. And since these two spoke so highly of you all, I figured it could be fun to stick with you. Plus… I feel like giving that fake kitsune a little payback for tossing me out." Ren smiled.

"Can we really trust him? I mean, he did work for Mara." Ginseng said.

"Some people do deserve a second chance at redemption, and he's one of them." Ace said.

"It's your decision, Ajna. Should we let him help us?" Zebei asked.

"I promise to be on my best behavior. I have nowhere to go, and nothing excites me more than power. That...and I want to see the look on Kala's face when you destroy her." Ren said with a lustful expression.

"As weird as he is, he's sincere." Nero said. "Plus, he's pretty strong. There's no turning him down, even if you really want to Ajna."

"Well...I don't really like you, but you are pretty strong. I guess. You really have to promise to be good though!" Ajna said.

"I do! As a symbol of my devotion, I give you my kusarigama. May it serve you well!" Ren said.

**Ren gave you**

**THE SICKLE**

**Whether you wanted him or not.**

"Welcome to the team...I guess." Ajna said as Ren became her latest incarnation and flew into her head.

**The mysterious assassin**

**REN**

**has acknowledged your power!**

**The traveling Treasure Fighter **

**AL**

**is ready to reap your foes of their treasure!**

**The Spellbinding Shardbinder **

**MIRIAM**

**has answered your call!**

The group then headed for Mara's club and ascended the tower, fighting guards, monsters and even Mechaniloids as they reached the top. Soon, they came face to face with Cubit Foxtar in his human form.

"Teehee, it seems the guests of honor have finally arrived. Especially you, Umbran boy." Cubit Foxtar giggled.

"I can't tell if he's a boy or girl, and that's very concerning." Lea said.

"Your spree of crimes on this city ends here!" Naga Rider said. "You will no longer plague Tai Krung with your evil!"

"Oh, that's adorable, you really think you all have what it takes to defeat me? You should give up and beg my master for forgiveness." Foxtar said.

"Like heck we'll do that!" Ajna said.

"Now you've done it! I'll have to ensure you remain silent about this... ... For-e-ver!" Cubit Foxtar said. Like the other Judges, he glowed in a flash of light before appearing in his Judge Form which was that of a humanoid Kitsune.

"I'm warning you now! We've beaten four of your buddies already!" Al said.

"Blazin Flizard, Devilbat Schilt, Glacier Le Cactank, and Volteel Biblio were weak because they served the wrong master." Cubit Foxtar said. "We who remain, Childre Inarabitta, Deathtanz Mantisk, and Tretista Kelverian, the latter two I look down on with contempt due to their brutal fighting skills, are the strongest among our kin! Now I will give you a taste of our power! Behold, the power of Cubit Foxtar!" he then laughed as he held his arm out towards them.

**Warning! Warning! Warning!**

(Cue- Scrapped Beat- Megaman Zero 3)

"We're not gonna lose to you!" Ajna said as everyone formed up.

"Teps Salrenda!" Miriam called firing a barrage of lightning at Cubit Foxtar as it surged through him.

Cubit Foxtar recovered and then leaped in the air, keeping his balance as he air stepped. "(Can you see through my moves?)" he asked as 9 small fireballs surrounded him before he launched them at the group.

Qadira then blocked the fireballs with her shield. Then, she and Naga Rider attacked together, using their mastery of aerial attacks to bring Foxtar down to the ground.

"Get outta my sight!" Nero said slashing through foxtar with Red Queen.

"Don't hate me too much!" Zebei said firing a barrage of arrows from above.

"Outta the way!" Lea called doing a warp dash attack from behind Cubit Foxtar.

"I'll show you...the Heart of a Princess!" Kairi said before leaping into the air and summoning multiple orbs of light. "Light!" she called, raining them down on Cubit Foxtar as she glided through.

"It's game over!" Nero said jumping back and revving Red Queen to its maximum power, then dashing at a stunned Foxtar. "Haaaaaaaaaah…! You're THROUGH!" he yelled, dashing through Foxtar and slicing him in half.

"Ha….haha...even if you defeat me, you will still have to deal with my brothers and the three remaining Einherjar, once you reach Gardle...will you be able to face the truth, Umbran Boy? Hahahahaha….AAAAAAAARGHHHH!" Cubit Foxtar said before he began flashing and exploded.

"Alright! Tai Krung is freed!" Ajna said.

"It's not over yet…. Kala is still alive. We destroyed her body, but i think she still exists inside you, Ajna. After all, you and her are the same." Nero said.

"Well there's only one thing to do! If Kala still exists inside my Inner Realm, we'll all just have to go into the deepest recesses of my mind and cast her out of there for good!" Ajna declared.

"And I know just the place to settle it once and for all. Mount Sumeru." Ace said.


	16. Chapter 16

The Final Reckoning! Kala vs Heroes!

Before they headed off to Mount Sumeru for the final battle, Ace suggested that he wants to help Ajna with her incarnations personal requests so they would be mentally prepared and complete their resolutions, Qadira has found her brother and made a promise to fight for her new family. They first returned to Port Maerifa where they met a musician named Zahra who they helped fix her Oud and in return accompany them on their journey by helping boost their abilities by playing her Oud.

**The wandering songstress**

**ZAHRA**

**provides musical accompaniment!**

They then helped Leilani gather ingredients to make a seafood stew that her family has made for generations which everyone enjoyed. They then helped Nuna create a garden to provide for her people. Helped Hunoch and Xiboch have a rematch with the Lords of the Underworld and avenged Xiboch. Helped Kushi and Zebei start rebuilding Lhan by fixing the sacred bell that protected Lhan for generations. Helped Lanshi find flowers for a small Asura Child who revealed Lanshi as the reincarnation of her father. Helped Razmi save Bom due to a demon known as Dueoksini being sealed into the lantern as well, its energy's are slowly killing Bom as they soon released the demon's energy thus saving Bom, and Razmi thanking the group as well which surprised them, much to her disdain. They then helped Naga Rider with the citizens in Tai Krung, helped find a cure for Ginseng and Honey's father who was inflicted with a deadly disease. They then helped Latigo hunt down Vasco and defeat him, saving Latigo's comrades from harm in the process as his sixth bullet was now free to be used. Next they helped Thorani ease the spirit of a Hungry Ghost who was actually Mara that had been terrorizing people in Tai Krung , helped Bhaozai toss the soul of her former comrade into the ocean of milk, set up posters in the different cities for a show in Tai Krung where Lan would be performing her exotic dance moves and reuniting her with her father in the process. Next they engaged in another match with Phoebe as well as Tungar to show their different abilities and moves to her children to make them better warriors to protect people. They helped Tungar hunt down a metallic monster in Ashwat which was revealed to be an amalgamation of Tungar's squad as their souls were set free. They then brought Zahra to Ashwat to cheer up the refugees with her music as well as taming one of the Haathi's from Vimana Fortress that took residence in the forest. They helped Kampan nab treasure from the King of Thieves in Port Maerifa, and donate it to the poor and impoverished people that lived in the Iron Kingdom. Finally, they helped Ren confront the leader of his clan who turned out to be his mother who had him marked for assassination due to him falling in love with his target and refusing to kill him, they defeated the Clan Witch in combat thus putting Ren's past behind him.

**The surprising chef**

**LEILANI**

**has nourished your friendship!**

**The persistent soldier**

**QADIRA**

**has found her lost brother!**

**The green-thumbed**

**NUNA**

**has provided for her people**

**The victorious tlatchibol twins**

**HUNOCH & XIBOCH**

**are at the top of their game!**

**The Protectors**

**KUSHI & ZEBEI**

**have begun Lhan's rebirth!**

**The reincarnated father**

**LANSHI**

**has comforted his former daughter!**

**The frighteningly powerful shaman**

**RAZMI**

**has found her true friends.**

**Protector of Tai Krung**

**NAGA RIDER**

**saved a lost soul!**

**The extinction-defeating herbalists**

**GINSENG & HONEY**

**have been recognized for their talent!**

**The fugitive gunslinger**

**LATIGO**

**has brought his rival to justice.**

**The pure soul**

**THORANI**

**has put her friend on a better path!**

**The sentimental pirate queen**

**BAOZHAI**

**has atoned for her past!**

**The free-spirited**

**YAN**

**is dancing for herself!**

**The proud mother**

**PHOEBE**

**has put her children on the right path!**

**The unyielding warrior**

**TUNGAR**

**has released his comrades' souls!**

**The Oud master**

**ZAHRA**

**has found her calling!**

**The nascent do-gooder**

**KAMPAN**

**did the right thing...mostly!**

**The surprisingly sentimental**

**REN**

**has assassinated his past!**

With everyone's resolution resolved, it was time to finally confront Kala as the group arrived at the base of Mount Sumeru. As they began making their way towards the Mountain, Ace, Ajna, Nero, and Simon spotted Dhar's sword as Ajna pulled it out of the ground.

"Dhar… I never liked you, and I'll never forgive you. You killed my father, and you can never take that back." Ajna said. "But I appreciate what you did for me. You stopped me from becoming something I hate. So I may not like you. But...thank you." she said before planting it back to the ground as Ace stayed behind and drawed energy from the sword as it formed into a soul as he sent it upward.

"May your soul find peace in Devaloka." Ace said.

"Not gonna reincarnate him?" Kagura asked.

"Let's be honest." Nero said. "If Dhar was reborn, everything Ajna's been through would've been for nothing. His sacrifice helped her see what she was doing wrong."

"Yeah, it's better this way, he'll be living among the others who sacrificed their lives to help us...like Pedro." Ace said. "Now come on...let's end this."

The Group headed back up Mt. Sumeru and toward the ruined seal of Kala. Stopping there, Ajna breathed.

"If Kala is really still inside me, she must be using her missing eye to still have a link to me." Ajna said. "I know what we need to do now."

"Lay it on us, girl. We're ready whenever you are." Simon said.

"I think the only way to truly defeat Kala and not sacrifice us both, is if we do the same thing we did with Bom and the Dueoksini." Ajna said. "When we defeated that demon, Bom was able to absorb it and become stronger. I think that same logic applies to me… possibly."

"Simon and I will help you. We're partly responsible for releasing Kala, it's the least we can do." Ace said.

"Okay." Ajna said. She assumed her meditative stance as Ace and Simon took positions in front and behind her.

"TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO." Simon quietly chanted as the Umbran Aura formed around him and shined brightly.

"Let thy souls be one and let your will be free of all that seek to corrupt it. Let Kala's power be your own, now until the end of time! Aelfric, please lend us your blessing as the Flamebearer!" Ace said as a white and black energy swirled upward around him and the mark of the Cleric glowing brightly on his arm. Both energies swirled around AJna as the three combined energies. But then….

"**Why thank you. I was hoping you'd do that.**" the voice of Kala said.

"Kala!" The three called.

"**How Gullible to think you could wrest me away from my own flesh and blood, my own little eye. And that half breed, thinking he could use his power to destroy me?"** Kala asked. "**I cannot be destroyed. As long as I have you, little eye, I can still exist. Now, I shall use the power of you, and your Nephilim friends and become reborn… with unspeakable power! That was what Gardle promised me, and when I emerge, I will be the end of all worlds!**"

Massive energy swirled around the three as they rose into the air, Kala beginning to take shape.

"We can't let Kala do this! We have to stop her!" Zebei said.

"Zebei's right! They've done so much for us while they were here… now it's our turn to help them!" Qadira said.

"You are gonna accept Ajna's existence...Kala!" Nero said as he activated his Devil Trigger.

"Nero! You're…!" Kampan said.

"He's half devil… and the descendant of a powerful king." Thorani realized.

"**I'll keep Kala contained, you guys figure out a way to take her down."** Nero said, flying into the energy.

"Alright, what do we do?" Razmi asked.

"Remember what Angwu said? We were attracted to Ajna because we had powerful Iddhi. So maybe we need to balance out Ajna and Kala's power with our power." Ginseng suggested.

"Alright, then let's do it!" Leilani said with stars in her eyes as the others scattered about.

"**I won't let you ruin this! Their power is mine! They won't live to see you again!**" Kala said as the three strained.

"No… it can't end like this…!" Ajna said.

"I… don't want...to die here…" Simon said.

"And we won't...everyone...even Hope, Jexi, David, and Mark, they're still waiting for us too!" Ace said.

"**Do you really believe that?**" Kala asked. "**True that Hope mortal cares about you, so does Mark… but do you really believe Jexi and David think the same?**"

"What the hell do you know? Even if they weren't here they would still know that I can overcome anything, they believe in me, just as much as I believe in all of them." Ace said.

"Oh, stop denying the truth. What you should really believe is...they don't need you." Kala's words echoed through Ace's mind as his body tensed.

"You don't know anything about love...or friendship...and I feel sorry for you." Ace said as he reached for Breidablik and embedded his pendant into it.

"**Not so fast!**" Kala said attacking Ace with her power as he was forced to drop his gun and pendant. "**I can't have you do that now, can I?**"

"No...this can't be the end." Ace said.

"Hold fast, young man! It's not over yet!" Latigo said from above.

"Huh…?" Ace asked.

(Cue: Our Beginning- Persona 5)

Latigo appeared up above, pointing his gun as he glowed orange. "I'm not about to let you die on me yet, nor Ajna and your brother. I've gone through so much, but you helped me settle a debt long since overdue. I will be proud to have you lead me through the young miss's ward."

"We've made it to the big stage! What an audience we're looking forward to seeing!" Yan said. "I want to keep dancing with you all, and share it with the rest of the multiverse!" she said pointing her leg out towards Kala.

"It's been real so far, coach. And we ain't gonna let you go like this." Huboch said.

"We're gonna help knock that Kala lady into next week!" Xiboch added as the brothers glowed orange and blue.

"I'm not letting Ajna, Ace and Simon Die! I want us all to go hang out instead!" Nuna said. "So I'll help in any way I can to keep everyone together!"

"If it wasn't for their kindness in Altumah Desert, I would have never made it to where I am now. To care for a new family with Husam, Elaine, and little Qadira. I will not allow them to meet their demise like this, for I am their shield!" Quadira said.

"There's so much more I want to do with everyone together. Now that I know there are worlds beyond ours, I wanna go see them. I've gotten to meet some amazing people which I would never have been able to see on my own. So let's keep traveling the world together!" Ginseng said.

"I'm not gonna say goodbye to you Hayseeds just yet. We've traveled this whole wide world together, and seen places even I never dared visit. You're all tough kids,and I'm happy to have you all as a part of my crew!" Baozhai said.

"My darling children, you are my precious babies and I will not let any of you go! No matter where we are, whatever happens to you, I will find and help you." Thorani said.

"What a journey it's been for us all. I mean, we met in jail. Which is an odd way of putting it…. But I'm glad we met back then. I'm grateful for all of you for truly believing in me, even when I didn't believe in you. Because of that, the Great Zebei will not let you become part of Kala! I'll free you, whatever it takes!" Zebei said.

"I'm not good with goodbyes. I thought it was my destiny to be a Protector of Lhan, but you helped me protect the whole world! Now, it's my turn to protect you all, as is my duty!" Kushi said as Lanshi agreed with a bark.

"You guys can't go! I plan on making a big feast when this is all over, with all of our friends and favorite foods set on the table. It's all I can think of to help right now." Leilani said. "Wait… that may have made you hungry… I'm sorry!"

"You three are certainly strange ones, but not in a bad way! It's just, you were out here trying to save the world, and you all still took the time to help a fellow traveler repair her Oud." Zahra said. "I will capture that compassion and share it with the rest of the multiverse with all of you till the end of time!"

"You and your friends showed my children what it means to be a true warrior. You helped ensure the safety of my Kingdom." Phoebe said. "You're the fiercest warriors I've ever met, and I'm proud to have met you all. So I'm not letting you go just yet!"

"It has been a whirlwind trip for all of us, and to think it all might end here. But I say it won't!" Tungar said. "On my honor as a Shyak Knight, I will not allow you all to meet your end here!"

"My dearest little friends. It's been a pleasure watching you all fix this world, and making my job irrelevant. Maybe while we're journeying across the multiverse, I'll find someone I can get along with...intimately." Ren said.

"It's gonna get a whole lot weirder, good, but weirder. I was a bit disappointed when we didn't find any loot up here, but I bet there'll be a whole lot more treasure out there in the multiverse." Kampan said. "I also want to meet the girl who made Nero's wicked robotic arms too!"

"Young ones, greater challenges still lie ahead of you! Fear not the unknown, it shall become your strength! The will of I and the people shall always be with you." Naga Rider said.

Razmi was the last to get into her position. "Ajna, Ace, Simon….I don't care about this world, I never did. But then you and your freinds came along and swept me up into your dumb nonense. But I know you guys are gonna get through this, and if you guys die, I'll find and trap your souls in my lantern so you can never leave."

After that, Nero was blown out of Kala's energy and skidded back.

"**I don't know what youre all up to, but it will be in vain! There is nothing that can stop me, not even you, half demon!**" Kala said.

"Maybe a half demon can't… but there is something that can!" Nero said. "Ace, I'm gonna borrow something!"

Nero used his Wire to grapple onto Breidablik and pull it towards him. "Everyone, let's finish this, together!" he said embedding Ace's pendant into it as four different colored lines that respectively glowed, red, blue, green, and silver appeared on it. Together with the power of Ajna's incarnations, the combined power summoned the spirit of Satanael right outside Mt. Sumeru.

"What is that?!" Kala said. "No, don't tell me…it cannot be him I'm sensing!"

"What is this power outside? It's even more deadlier than Nero's." Thorani said.

"I get it." Ginseng said. 'If a god or goddess plays naughty, then it's a Demon Lord's duty to punish them."

"Heh… is that so? Well then…" Nero said, looking to Kala. "Pillage her! Satanael!"

Satanael drew a pale rider revolver as he took aim at Kala.

Nero checked Breidablik's chamber. "One bullet…. Not a problem." Nero said, aiming it. "It's over Kala!"

Satanael then fired his Sinful shell straight through Mt. Sumeru as it went into calas head.

(end song)

"**Impossible! This can't be happening! No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Kala screamed as she was blowing up.

"You're not gonna haunt me anymore, Kala! I'M not you, or anyone else! The only person I am… is ME!" Ajna said as Kala's spirit was blown away. She then began to transform into a new Heruka form, turning a light green and floated in the air as a ribbon of light hovered over her shoulders as flowers bloomed around her along with golden bracelets around her wrists and ankles.

Everyone then regrouped.

"We did it! Kala's finally gone!" Ginseng said.

"But I don't get it, how were you guys able to summon Satanael? Only Joker's able to call him." Kagura said.

"I dunno… I think it's got something to do with Ace's Pendant and gun." Nero said.

"It's finally over with Kala." Ace said as his comm beeped and saw it was a message from Gardle and played it.

"_This game isn't over, soon your brother will soon find out the truth about himself. Can you stop the remaining judges and warriors before reaching me? Only time will tell. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_" Gardle's voice laughed.

"Bastard." Nero said.

"So now what? The remaining Mutos Reploids could be anywhere." Kagura said.

"Well if Gardle's your problem, he's ours too! We're gonna come with you guys!" Ajna said.

Suddenly Nero's pocket buzzed as he pulled out a phone. "Yeah?" he said answering.

"_About damn time i got to ya, dumbass! Where've you been?!_" Nico's voice yelled.

"Sheesh, Nico...relax, I'm okay. More than that, I got us a new partner." Nero said.

"Well you and this newbie better get back here quick. Things are going to hell in a handbasket back here. Didn't ya hear the news? Mammon's dead!" Nico said. "Some devil from the Magic Universe went and tore him a new one!"

"Another Demon Lord dead...I bet the Demon Universe is in more panic now." Simon said.

"Sorry to cut this short Ace, but I gotta get back home and make sure everything in the Demon universe stays under control." Nero said. "Kampan, you're coming with me."

"Okay! I can't wait to meet Nico!" Kampan said.

"Arnice… I'm gonna need your help too. And your friends. The Demon Universe is your home too." Nero said.

"Alright. But it would be best if Lilianna stays with Ace and the others." Arnice said.

"Al, Rue, please come back safely okay?" Lilianna said.

"Don't worry Lili, we'll be back before you know it." Aluche said.

"I'll open a portal for you all." Simon said.

"Thanks. We'll see you guys later." Nero said.

"Catch up with us as soon as things cool down okay?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry, we'll see you soon." Arnice said as she and the others jumped through the portal as it then closed.

"We're glad to have you and the others with us, Ajna." Simon said.

"Great to be here, this'll be exciting!" Ajna said.

"Yup, now let's track down the remaining Judges and Einherjar and stop Gardle's plans!" Ace said.

_To be continued..._


End file.
